Harry Potter et l'ordre du phénix selon moi
by Anemosys
Summary: *HISTOIRE COMPLETE* 5e tome, Ma première fic. Arrivée d'une étrange nouvelle élève...
1. Les lettres

Voici ma première fanfic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, donnez vos critiques s'il vous plaît.

Ah oui, j'oubliait tout les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

Bonne Lecture.

*************************************************************************

**Chapitre ****1**

Les lettres 

Harry Potter  était  en train de regarder à travers la  fenêtre de sa chambre, scrutant  l'horizon. Il était 02H10. Depuis environ deux heures, il avait 15 ans. Harry Potter n'était pas un garçon ordinaire, c'était, en effet, un sorcier. Ses cheveux d'un noir de jais refusaient obstinément à être coiffés, ses yeux étaient d'un vert brillant, et une mince cicatrice en forme d'éclair marquait son front. Cette cicatrice faisait de lui un être exceptionnel dans le monde de la magie. A l'âge d'un an, Harry avait réussi à survivre au terrible maléfice que lui avait lancé Lord Voldemort, le plus puissant mage noir de tous les temps, dont le nom restait si effrayant que la plupart des sorcières et sorciers n'osaient pas le prononcer. Le sort qu'il avait jeté fut tellement puissant que les parents de Harry avaient succombé. Harry lui ne s'en tira qu'avec cette cicatrice. On ne sait par quel miracle le sort avait raté sur Harry, pourtant des sorciers, les plus expérimentés et d'âge mûr n'y avaient pas résisté. Par un mystère que personne n'était jamais parvenu à éclaircir, les pouvoirs de Voldemort furent détruit à l'instant même où il avait tenté sans succès de tuer Harry. Harry Potter était devenu célèbre et Voldemort, réduit à quelque chose d'à peine vivant fut obligé de fuir la communauté des sorciers et sorcières, ce qui fait de lui un ennemi redoutable pour Harry. Ainsi, Harry, devenu orphelin, fut élevé par la sœur de sa mère et son mari, la seule famille qui lui restait. Ils avaient un fils, Dudley Dursley, donc le cousin de Harry. Tous trois n'avaient aucune goutte de sang magique dans leurs veines, ce que les sorciers appelaient des Moldus. Les Dursley détestaient tous ce qui avait un lien avec la magie, et avait donc essayé de cacher pendant dix ans à Harry qu'il était un sorcier. Mais le jour de ses onze ans la vérité fut révélée et Harry avait pris sa place dans une école de sorciers, Poudlard, où il était déjà célèbre…

Mais l'année scolaire était terminée et les vacances s'annonçaient encore pire que d'habitude.   Harry n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil,  se sentant encore coupable de la  mort de son ami Cédric Diggory, lors du tournoi des Trois Sorciers, l'année précédente. Cédric avait été assassiné par Lord Voldemort. Voldemort avait échafaudé un plan pour retrouver sa force et sa puissance, il avait réussi. Il était revenu plus terrible que jamais, et hantait les cauchemars d'Harry. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine rien qu'en y pensant. Depuis que Voldemort était revenu Harry devait faire particulièrement attention, car c'était _lui_ que Voldemort cherchait à tuer. Sous le ciel nocturne, Harry vit quatre points dorés qui s'avancèrent vers la fenêtre, puis en les regardant bien, il s'aperçut que c'étaient des hiboux, il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre. Il prit d'abord un  hibou très petit et qui voltigeait dans tous les sens, c'était Coquecigrue le hibou de Ron Weasley, le meilleur ami de Harry. Il détacha la lettre des pattes du hibou et le posa dans la cage d'Hedwige, sa chouette. Il prit la lettre et la lut :

Joyeux anniversaire, Harry !

Comment vas- tu ? Moi, ça va, j'espère que les Dursley ne te maltraite pas trop !

 Depuis que Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu Papa est débordé de travail au ministère ! Percy a prit la place de Barty Croupton, il est devenu le directeur du Département de la coopération __

magique internationale ! Maman n'arrête pas de me comparer à lui, ça commence à devenir 

vraiment énervant ! Devine quoi ?  Fred et Georges ont ouvert un magasin de Farces et 

Attrapes ! Je me demande d'où est ce qu'ils ont eu tant d'argent ! Je soupçonne Hermione d'être en allée en Bulgarie pour voir son Vicky. Ah, au fait, elle m'a annoncé une nouvelle qui ne m'a pas du tout étonné. Je ne te la dit pas, elle te l'écrira sûrement. Une seule mauvaise nouvelle, Dumbledore ne veut pas que tu viennes encore chez nous, il a dit les deux dernières semaines avant la rentrée. Patience ! 

A bientôt, Ron

P-S : Le sac de friandises pour tes 15 ans est de ma part et aussi de Fred et Georges.

Harry éclata de rire après la lecture de la lettre, il pouvait facilement imaginer Percy en train de se pavaner dans toute la maison. Mais il se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore ne voulait pas qu'il aille tout de suite chez les Weasley ? Abandonnant ses réflexions, il prit la lettre et le paquet que montrait Hedwige. La lettre et le paquet étaient d'Hermione, la meilleure amie de Harry. Il commença par ouvrir le paquet. C'était un abonnement à _Quidditch-Magazine_. Le Quidditch était le sport des sorciers se jouant sur des balais volant. Harry aimait beaucoup ce sport, et était, de loin, le meilleur dans ce domaine. Puis, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et reconnut l'écriture ronde et soignée d'Hermione. Il s'empressa de lire la lettre :

Harry,

Avant toute chose, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, j'espère que le cadeau que je t'ai envoyé te plaira. Cet été, je suis allée en Bulgarie, Victor m'y a invitée. Chut ! Ne le dit pas à Ron ! La Bulgarie est un beau pays, bien qu'il fasse un peu froid. Le Pr McGonagall m'a écrit pour me dire que j'avais été nommée préfète de Poudlard, j'avoue que je m'y attendais un peu, mais je suis si contente ! Harry eut un petit rire amusé, Ron avait raison cette nouvelle ne l'avait guère surpris, Hermione avait toujours été excellente dans toutes les matières. Il continua sa lecture : Ron m'a écrit pour me dire que tu pourras venir chez lui les deux dernières semaines, je pourrai peut-être venir moi aussi. Ne sois pas trop inquiet à cause de Tu-Sais-Qui, Dumbledore s'occupe de tout. 

Amitiés,

Hermione.

Harry fut très content que ses deux meilleurs amis s'étaient souvenus qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Car, évidemment, son oncle et sa tante, eux, l'avait complètement oublié. Harry prit l'enveloppe et la lettre du troisième hibou. Harry commença par ouvrir le paquet, il contenait deux boîtes. L'une abritait une figurine de dragon en miniature, elle était accompagnée d'une courte lettre :

Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire !

Prends bien soin de toi, je suis dans les montagnes avec Olympe, j'aurai bien voulu t'envoyer des animaux, mais je pense que la douane n'aurait pas accepté, alors je t'offre ce dragon miniature.                                         Hagrid 

Harry savait que Hagrid, le garde chasse de Poudlard et professeur des cours des Soins aux 

Créatures Magiques, adorait les créatures les plus monstrueuses qui pouvait exister il était donc soulagé que la douane aurait refusé qu'il en envoie. Mais malgré les défauts de Hagrid, Harry s'était lié d'amitié avec lui, car c'était lui qui lui avait apprit qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il était d'une loyauté sans faille. Enfin, il faut tout de même préciser que Hagrid était un demi-géant. Harry ouvrit la deuxième boîte, elle contenait un énorme gâteau d'anniversaire accompagné d'une carte :

Harry,

Quand Hagrid m'a dit qu'il allait t'envoyer du courrier j'en ai profité pour y joindre ce gâteau et une lettre.

Ton parrain,

Sirius 

Harry ouvrit ensuite l'enveloppe c'était une lettre de celui-ci:

Harry,

Joyeux anniversaire ! Fais bien attention à toi, car n'oublie pas que tu es la première cible de Voldemort. Je ne suis pas très loin de chez toi, je suis chez Mrs Figg ta voisine, en effet Arabella Figg est une sorcière.

Harry arrêta sa lecture. Mrs Figg était une sorcière ? Les Dursley le confiait souvent à elle quand ils étaient en vacances. Harry et les Dursley ne s'étaient jamais aperçu de quelque chose d'anormal. Harry reprit sa lecture :

Tous deux, nous sommes en train de veiller sur toi.

Si jamais tu reçois un hibou inconnu ne prends pas son courrier, ça pourrait être de Voldemort, on sait de quoi il serait capable pour te tuer. Encore une fois fais bien attention à toi.                                                               

Sirius

Harry savait que son parrain avait de bonnes raisons de s'inquiéter pour lui, mais, il trouvait qu'il exagérait un peu. Il n'allait tout de même pas se jeter dans les bras de Voldemort ! Harry prit le courrier du dernier hibou. Il sut tout de suite que c'était une lettre de Poudlard, car il y avait un sceau de son école sur l'enveloppe. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe, deux rouleaux de parchemins tombèrent sur le sol. Il prit le premier parchemin :

Cher Mr Potter,

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le 1er septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n° 9 3 /4 à onze heures précises. Vous trouverez également sous ce pli la liste des livres qui vous sera nécessaire au cours de l'année scolaire.

D'autres parts, en tant que directrice de la maison des Gryffondors je dois veiller à la constitution de l'équipe de Quidditch. En effet, les matchs reprendront à la rentrée, mais depuis le départ de Dubois, le capitaine de l'équipe, celle-ci n'est plus complète. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de choisir un nouveau capitaine. Etant donné vos compétences et vos performances dans ce domaine, je vous propose ce poste. Envoyez moi votre réponse par hibou. Si c'est oui, il vous faudra dès la rentrée choisir un nouveau gardien.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,

Professeur M.McGonagall, directrice-adjointe.

Harry n'en crut pas ses yeux, lui, capitaine de l'équipe, il avait été choisi ! Il relut la lettre au moins pour la vingtième fois, et prit une plume d'aigle et un rouleau de parchemin pour écrire sa réponse, qui était, bien évidemment oui :

Chère professeur McGonagall, 

Je serai enchanté d'être le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe, je ferai tout mon possible pour être à la hauteur.

Harry Potter

Après avoir écrit sa lettre, il l'accrocha à la patte d'Hedwige pour qu'elle s'en charge. Puis il se rappela qu'il avait vu un deuxième rouleau de parchemin, il le chercha et le trouva enfin :

Harry,

Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je m'excuse de ne t'avoir pas donner l'autorisation d'aller chez les Weasley, mais c'était pour une bonne raison : Mr. Weasley ne rentre pas chez lui très souvent en ce moment, et ce serait trop dangereux pour toi d'aller là-bas à cause de Voldemort. Dans une semaine tout sera en ordre et tu pourras aller chez eux. En attendant, je pense que tu n'as pas très envie de rester chez les Dursley. Je crois que Sirius t'as écrit pour te dire quelle était la véritable identité de Arabella Figg. Je te propose donc d'aller chez elle, tu y seras mieux protégé et tu pourras voir ton parrain. Je pense que tu seras d'accord, donc demain Mrs Figg dira aux Dursley que tu iras chez elle pendant une semaine. Ne dis pas à ton oncle et à ta tante que Arabella Figg est une sorcière, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécieront. Surtout, sois prudent.

Pr Dumbledore,

Directeur de Poudlard

   

Harry était vraiment content après avoir lu la lettre, il allait voir son parrain et, en plus des sorciers veillaient sur lui, il n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter à cause de Voldemort. Harry prit sa plume et envoya du courrier à ses amis pour les remercier de leurs cadeaux. Il regarda sa montre, il était 03h15, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à lire son courrier, surtout la lettre d'acceptation d'être le nouveau capitaine ! Harry cacha tous ses cadeaux et lettres sous la lame branlante dissimulée du parquet. Il voulait surtout éviter que les Dursley sachent qu'il était en contact avec le monde de la magie. Fatigué, Harry ôta ses lunettes, les posa sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur son lit. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, songea t-il, et il fut plongé dans le sommeil.  


	2. Une semaine chez Arabella

Le premier chapitre n'était pas très original je sais…mais ça changera.

J'espère que vous appréciez la suite.

Comme avant, tout les personnages sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

***************************************************************************************************

Harry était resté environ une semaine chez Arabella Figg, à présent. Il avait passé de très bon moment avec elle et Sirius, mais ses amis lui manquait. Ce qui le gênait le plus c'était qu'il avait la désagréable impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. A chaque fois qu'il demandait des nouvelles du monde des sorciers, Sirius répondait:  
-Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Harry savait bien que Sirius ne lui disait pas la vérité. Le prenait-il pour un enfant ? Un jour, pendant que Sirius et Arabella étaient partis faire des achats, Harry prit la Gazette du Sorcier, et lut:  
                                                       La Gazette du sorcier  
  
Le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui est bien réel. Plusieurs décès ont été enregistrés, des multitudes de blessés. On voit la marque des ténèbres partout. Sorciers, sorcières faites bien attention à vous, plusieurs personnes sont soumises au sortilège Impérium. Même vos proches pourrait vous faire du mal...  
  
Harry arrêta sa lecture, il n'avait plus envie de continuer à lire l'article. Pourquoi Sirius et

Arabella ne lui avaient - ils pas dit la vérité? A ce moment-là, ils arrivèrent.  
  


-Pourquoi vous ne m'aviez pas dit la vérité? cria Harry en leur montrant l'article.   
-Harry, parfois le mensonge est préférable à la vérité, lui dit doucement Sirius.  
-Et moi je ne suis pas de votre avis! dit Harry en allant s'enfermer dans sa chambre.  
Tous ces morts, tous ces blessés, et lui, il était là, bien tranquille. Il aurait tellement voulu aller aider ces sorciers, mais il ne pouvait rien faire. Il regarda son album de photos, il avait tellement envie que ses parents soit là, en cet instant. Bien sûr, il avait Sirius et ses amis, mais c'était... différent.  
On toqua à la porte, c'était son parrain.   
  


-Harry, est-ce que je peux entrer?  
Harry accepta car il y avait des choses plus graves, pensa t-il.  
-Harry, je suis désolé, j'aurai dû te dire la vérité.  
-Ca ne fait rien, je n'aurai pas dû m'énerver contre vous, vous avez tellement fait pour moi. Mais je me sentais coupable. Après tout, c'est grâce à mon sang que Voldemort a pu renaître.  
-Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable. C'est aussi grâce à toi que Voldemort a disparu, il y a 14 ans, et cette fois-ci, nous parviendrons de nouveau à le vaincre.  
-Je l'espère bien.

-Harry, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire mais je pense que ça ne va pas te plaire.  
-Dis-le.

-Eh bien, voilà. Pour ta propre sécurité, je crois que cette année tu pourras te dispenser d'aller à Poudlard.

-Quoi ?! Ne me dis pas que tu parles sérieusement !

-Hélas si ! N'oublie pas que tu es la première cible de Voldemort.

-Je sais, dit Harry agacé, mais n'y a t-il pas d'endroit plus sûr que Poudlard, là où se trouve Dumbledore.

-C'est juste, dit Sirius en souriant, j'avais complètement oublié, désolé, bon je descends. 

  
Soudain on sonna. Harry alla ouvrir, sur le seuil se tenait Ron et Hermione...

-Surprise!! dirent Ron et Hermione en chœur  
  


5

-Eh ben dit donc pour une surprise, c'est une surprise! dit Harry en souriant.

Hermione ça va? dit Harry en voyant le teint pâle de celle-ci.  
-Oui, ça va, mais je m'inquiète , comme Tu-Sais-Qui est revenu...  
-Hermione… dit Harry, mal à l'aise  
-Désolée, je n'aurai pas dû te rappeler…, elle s'interrompit brusquement.  
Harry que se passe t-il?

  
Harry venait de se retourner brusquement.  
-J'ai cru entendre une voix, expliqua Harry  
Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dû rêver, dit Harry mal à l'aise, une fois de plus.  
-Hermione toutes mes félicitations pour ton poste de préfète, dit Ron pour changer de sujet, avec une voix légèrement métallique.

Hermione ignora le compliment.  
-Harry, généralement, lorsque tu entends des voix, ce n'est pas par un simple hasard, dit-elle septique.  
-Tu sais, ça m'étonnerai beaucoup qu'il y ait un Basilic caché ici, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, dit Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme.

-Tu as raison, admit Hermione, mais soit prudent quand même.   
-Je sais, soupira Harry. On arrête pas de me le dire, pensa t-il. Au fait Ron,dit-il, comment vont Fred et Georges avec leur nouvelle boutique?  
-Très bien justement on va aller les voir  
-Maintenant? Tout de suite? demanda Harry  
-Oui, et en même temps tu passeras les deux dernières semaines chez nous.  
-Super, je vais préparer mes affaires  
Après quelques minutes, il avait terminé. Il fit ses adieux à Sirius et Arabella qui lui promirent de venir à Poudlard et de lui écrire de temps à autre.  
  


-Euh, comment on va faire pour y aller? demanda Harry   
-On va utiliser la poudre de Cheminette, dit simplement Ron  
Ron et Hermione y allèrent en premiers, Harry les rejoignirent.  
-Salut Harry! dit Fred  
-Comment vas tu? dit Georges  
-Très bien, merci, répondit Harry  
  


Ils passèrent tout l'après midi à contempler les farces et attrapes et à discuter. Ils rentrèrent tous ensembles le soir pour le dîner, l'accueil fut chaleureux comme à son habitude.  
Au milieu de la nuit, Harry entendit à nouveau cette voix, elle lui semblait familière, mais trop lointaine pour qu'il puisse deviner de qui il s'agissait. Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces. Une silhouette futile apparut, les forme se dessinaient, laissant apparaître le fantôme de Cédric Diggory...


	3. L'apparition de Cédric

Voici le troisième chapitre ! Merci pour les reviews. Continuez à m'en écrire, ça fait plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 3

-Cé...Cédric, c'est toi? dit Harry en bégayant par l'étonnement.  
-Oui, c'est moi...enfin mon fantôme. Tout d'abord j'aimerai te remercier d'avoir ramener mon corps à Poudlard.  
-De rien, mais...comment se fait-il, que je puisse te voir et te parler? Dit Harry de plus en plus étonné.

-S'il te plaît, ne pose pas de questions, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps. J'ai des nouvelles importantes à te communiquer...de la part de tes parents, en particulier...de ta mère.  
Harry avait la gorge nouée, il était de toute ouïe. Cédric reprit:  
-Depuis le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, Hadès, le monde des morts et des esprits est de plus en plus peuplé. Est-ce que Dumbledore a trouvé un plan pour vaincre Tu-Sais-Qui?  
-Je ne sais pas, il ne m'en a pas parlé.  
-Bien, faisons lui confiance. Harry...écoute moi bien. Cédric hésita, puis, finalement dit :ta mère avait été autrefois un Mangemort.  
-Quoi!? Tu plaisante ?!

-Harry, je pense que le moment aurait été mal choisi pour plaisanter, dit-il sur un ton de reproche. 

-Désolé, mais il doit y avoir une erreur, elle était à Gryffondor !  
-Je sais bien, mais Tu-Sais-Qui l'avait menacée. Il avait dit que si elle ne devenait pas un Mangemort, il tuerai celui qu'elle aimait, c'est à dire...ton père. Ta mère a caché ceci à ton père, jusqu'au jour où Rogue l'a appris à ton père. Celui ci n'a pas été furieux au contraire, il a aidé ta mère à quitter Tu-Sais-Qui.  
-Quelle histoire ! Juste une question, pourquoi Voldemort voulait-il que ma mère devienne un Mangemort?  
-Harry, désolé, mais je dois y aller, je suis resté trop longtemps, on va s'apercevoir de mon absence.  
-Cédric, attends ! Répond moi!!  
Trop tard, il était déjà parti. Harry était encore sous le choc par ce qu'il avait appris. Il aurait eu tellement de questions à poser à Cédric. Comme, pourquoi Voldemort voulait que sa mère devienne un Mangemort?, pourquoi Voldemort voulait le tuer?Et surtout, il aurait tellement voulu voir ses parents…pensa t-il en soupirant. Finalement, quand il y réfléchissait, la plupart de ses questions étaient en rapport avec Voldemort. Toujours et encore Voldemort… Quand est-ce que cela allait arrêter ? Décidément, il ignorait beaucoup de choses sur ses parents, peut-être aussi...sur lui-même. Après avoir entendu ceci, comment pourrait-il dormir tranquille ? Il essayait de trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais n'y parvint pas. Enfin, les yeux fatigués, ne pouvant plus lutter contre le sommeil il s'endormit sans s'en apercevoir...

Le lendemain, Harry décida de ne pas faire part de ses découvertes, à ses amis. En tout cas, pas avant qu'il ait trouvé les réponses à ses questions. La semaine passa rapidement, Fred et Georges avait consacré leur temps libre à essayer leurs nouvelles farces et attrapes partout dans la maison. Ce qui provoquait la colère de Percy. Mr Weasley avait insisté à acheter les affaires de Harry lui-même, de peur qu'un partisan de Voldemort essaierait de s'en prendre à Harry. Malgré la joie que lui apportait ses amis, il ne parvenait pas à chasser Voldemort de son esprit. Enfin, le jour de la rentrée arriva. Pendant ces vacances, Harry n'avait pas vu Percy aussi souvent que l'année précédente, sûrement trop débordé de travail. Ron avait oublié de préparer ses affaires la nuit dernière, trop occupé à s'amuser, et tout le monde dû l'attendre. Etant donné leur retard, -ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait-, les compartiments du Poudlard Express étaient tous remplis, sauf le dernier, occupé seulement par une jeune fille qui devait avoir le même âge que Harry. Elle avait une chevelure noire aux reflets bleus, une 

peau blanche comme la neige, un visage simple sans maquillage...aux lèvres vermeilles et au regard perspicace. Ce qui intrigua le plus Harry, c'était qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu à Poudlard, en voyant l'expression des regards de Ron et Hermione, Harry se dit qu'il devait penser la même chose.  
  
-Est ce que les places sont libres? demanda Harry à la jeune fille.  
-Bien sûr, répondit celle-ci, comment vous vous appelez?  
-Moi, c'est Harry Potter et voici mes amis Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley.  
-C'est donc toi le célèbre Harry Potter, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi.  
  
Harry se sentit rougir.  
  
-Ravie de te connaître, continua la jeune fille, moi c'est Angelina Walker.  
-Joli prénom, commenta Ron  
-Merci, c'est gentil, vous entrez en quelle année?  
-En 5e année, dit Hermione, et toi?  
-Euh, en fait...  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Malefoy et ses deux compagnons venait d'ouvrir la porte du compartiment.  
  
-Tiens, tiens...regardez qui est là, dit Malefoy d'un ton sarcastique, la Moldue qui à réussi à devenir sorcière.  
  
Pendant un moment, Harry se demanda si Malefoy n'était pas devenu fou, il tenta de l'ignorer, mais la curiosité l'emporta.  
  
-De qui tu parles? dit Harry prêt à sortir sa baguette.  
-D'elle bien sûr, Potter, dit Malefoy en désignant Angelina d'un coup tête.  
De qui voulait tu que ce soit ? reprit-il.  
  
Puis il partit en éclatant d'un rire très désagréable.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire? demanda Ron  
-Ce qu'il a voulu dire, c'est que mes parents sont Moldus et qu'on a su que j'était une sorcière seulement cette année, répondit Angelina amèrement.


	4. Retour à Poudlard

Chapitre 4 ! Merci pour vos reviews ! Bon, je sais, ma fic ressemble trop au tome 4, mais j'arrive pas à faire autrement !

Voilà la suite (attendue ?) !

***********************************************************

Chapitre 4

L'atmosphère était tendue, personne ne savait que dire.  
  
-Malefoy n'est qu'un imbécile, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il dit, dit Ron  
-Ron a raison, affirma Harry, l'important c'est que tu sois à Poudlard. Mais...il y a quelque chose qui m'échappe, si tu as su que tu était une sorcière seulement cette année, comment as- tu pu entendre parler de moi?  
-Euh...dès que j'ai su que j'était une sorcière, j'ai lu le plus de livres possibles, afin de ne pas paraître trop ignorante, répondit Angelina.

Mais sans trop savoir pourquoi, Harry sentit qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité, ou du moins, pas totalement.  
A ce moment là, une sorcière avec un chariot de friandises apparut. Les enfants prirent quelques friandises et discutèrent pendant le reste du trajet. Angelina c'était fait de nouveaux amis. Enfin, ils arrivèrent à Poudlard. Le soleil brillait, mais cette grande clarté semblait  cachait les sombres moments qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver à cause de Voldemort. Fidèle à la tradition, Hagrid emmenait les élèves sur des barques pour les faire traverser le lac. Les collégiens entrèrent dans le château, la Cérémonie de la Répartition allait commencer, quand le professeur McGonagall interpella Angelina:  
-Walker, suivez-moi, j'aimerai vous parler quelques instants.  
Angelina suivit le professeur McGonagall qui l'attira à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Harry aurait bien voulut savoir ce qu'ils se disaient, mais après tout, ça ne le regardait pas. Reportant son attention ailleurs, il regarda à la table des professeurs. Un nouvel enseignant y était assis. C'était une jeune femme blonde à l'allure pas trop sévère, mais qui paraissait sûr d'elle dans ses décisions   
  
-Pour une fois que le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal est une femme! chuchota Hermione.  
  
Angelina revint auprès de ses amis.  
  
-Qu'est ce que le professeur McGonagall voulait te dire? demanda Ron  
-Rien d'important, dit Angelina d'un ton évasif  
  
Le professeur McGonagall posa le choixpeau Magique sur le tabouret et il commença sa chanson:  
  
Celui qui décide de ta maison  
Avec logique et raison  
N'est autre que moi  
Qui en fera le choix  
Tu suivra ton destin   
Tu peux en être certain  
Si tu vas à Gryffondor  
Tu rejoindra les plus forts  
En ce lieu   
Faudra être courageux  
Si tu as le goût du travail acharné  
Poufsouffle est ta destinée  
Sois sage et réfléchi  
Et Serdaigle sera ton logis  
Par contre les plus roublards  
Finiront à Serpentard  
Pose moi sur ta tête  
Et je verrais en toi la maison parfaite.

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa chanson, la salle retentit en applaudissements.  
  
-Bien, dit le professeur McGonagall, je vais maintenant appeler les nouveaux par ordre alphabétique qui essaieront le Choixpeau, afin de savoir quelle sera leur maison.  
Je commence: -Armiss, Sarah!

Sarah se dirigea vers le Choixpeau, le mit sur sa tête, et après un court instant de silence, le Choixpeau cria:  
  
-Poufsouffle!  
  
Des applaudissements retentirent de la table des Poufsouffles. Sarah alla s'y asseoir.  
  
-Bexmer, Anaelle!  
-Serdaigle!  
  
Cette fois les applaudissements s'élevèrent de la table des Serdaigles.  
  
-Cémia, Mikaël!  
-Gryffondor!  
  
Harry applaudit avec les autres Gryffondor le nouveau venu. Mais il cherchait Angelina, où était-elle passée? La cérémonie continua, les élèves se répartirent dans les différentes maisons. Harry aperçut enfin Angelina, elle était à l'écart, près du professeur McGonagall. Le professeur Dumbledore se leva:  
  
-Cette année, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, nous avons su qu'elle était une sorcière seulement à l'âge de ses 15 ans, ce qui est assez rare. Elle s'appelle Angelina Walker, j'espère de tout cœur que vous serez gentil avec elle. Maintenant, elle va porter le Choixpeau, afin de savoir sa maison.  
  
Angelina mit le Choixpeau, à peine l'eut elle frôlé que le Choixpeau cria:  
  
-Gryffondor!  
  
Angelina alla s'asseoir à coté d'Hermione tandis que les applaudissements retentissaient.  
  
-Bien, dit Dumbledore, à présent passons à table!  
  
Aussitôt dit, les assiettes se remplirent des plats les plus exquis. On entendait dans la salle que le bruit des couverts.  
  
-Au fait, Hermione, dit Ron la bouche remplie, as-tu continué ton projet de la S.A.L.E ?  
-Bien sûr, dit Hermione, tu croyais que j'avais abandonné?  
-Désolée de vous interrompre, mais c'est quoi la S.A.L.E. ? demanda Angelina.  
-C'est une société que Hermione a créé pour libérer les elfes de maison de l'esclavage, dit Harry  
-Mais, c'est une très bonne idée! approuva Angelina, les elfes ne se rendent pas comptent qu'ils sont en esclavage, car ils n'ont jamais vécus dans de meilleures conditions.  
-Tu vois? dit Hermione à Ron  
  
Celui-ci fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu, et détourna la conversation vers le Quidditch avec l'aide de Harry. Enfin, Dumbledore se leva:  
  
-Comme je vous l'avait dit l'année dernière le retour de Voldemort est bien réel. A présent certain parents me croiront, d'autres refuseront de l'accepter. Mais vous avez dû vous même constater la réalité, et c'est pourquoi des mesures de sécurité seront prises. Dans les jours à 

venir, des dragons seront postés aux entrées du château. N'ayez crainte, ils seront pour vous 

inoffensifs. Maintenant passons aux nominations, Mrs Rochel sera votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
Tout le monde applaudit le nouveau professeur.  
  
-Maintenant tout le monde au dortoir, je pense que vous voulez être prêt pour votre première journée de classe.  
  
Les élèves se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons respectives.  
  
-Le mot de passe? demanda la grosse dame du tableau  
-Caramel, dit Hermione.  
-Comment tu connais le mot de passe? demanda Angelina  
-Normal, puisque je suis préfète.  
-T'es préfète?! dit Angelina émerveillée  
-Faut pas s'étonner, dit Ron d'un ton exaspéré  
  
Et chacun alla dans ses dortoirs. Harry avait hâte d'être au lendemain...

**********************************************************

La suite à venir très bientôt !


	5. L'arrivée des Durmstrang

Chapitre 5 ! Merci à Jarod de continuer à lire ma fic ! En passant, Alohomora tes deux fics sont géniales ! 

*************************************************** 

Chapitre 5

Le lendemain, Harry et Ron étaient les premiers à descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. Angelina et Hermione les rejoignirent un peu plus tard.  
  
-Eh ben dit donc, vous en avez mis du temps, dit Ron  
Qu'est ce qu'il y a? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal? continua Ron en voyant leur mine.  
-Non, c'est Malefoy, dit Angelina  
-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore fait cet idiot? demanda Harry d'un ton exaspéré  
-Il s'est moqué d'Angelina devant tous les Serpentard, expliqua Hermione  
-Tu vaux beaucoup plus que lui, dit Ron  
-Je sais bien, mais maintenant tout le monde va me prendre pour une idiote.  
-Oh, pas tout le monde, dit Harry, de toute façon les élèves des autres maisons, ne font pas attention aux Serpentards, tu peux en être certaine.  
  
Les emplois du temps furent distribués. Et les chouettes avec les hiboux arrivèrent. Harry n'attendait pas de courrier. Sirius devait être en sécurité chez Arabella Figg, pensa t-il.  
  
-Super! s'exclama Ron, on a Défense contre les forces du Mal, tout de suite après.  
-Je me demande ce qu'on va étudier, dit Hermione d'un air pensif  
  
Puis soudain, un hibou gris alla vers Hermione, apportant une lettre.  
  
-Je me suis achetée un hibou cet été, expliqua Hermione, je l'ai appelé Albéric.  
-Pas super, comme nom, commenta Ron.  
Hermione fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe et parcouru la lettre.  
  
-C'est une lettre de Viktor, dit-elle, l'école de Durmstrang va venir à Poudlard!  
-Excusez-moi, mais qui est Viktor? dit Angelina  
  


-C'est Viktor Krum, le célèbre joueur de Quidditch! dit Ron excité. 

-Ah...dit simplement Angelina  
-Super! On va revoir Viktor, dit Harry  
  
Et ils allèrent tous au cours de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils arrivèrent les premiers, suivis des élèves de Gryffondor. Le professeur était toujours pas là. Les élèves commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Leur professeur était-il malade? Enfin Mrs Rochel  arriva.  
  
-Désolée du retard, dit elle d'une voix claironnante. Tout d'abord, je me présente, Mrs Rochel, votre nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. N'oubliez pas que cette année vous aurez vos B.U.S.E. Nous allons commencer par étudier les phénix, bien que ce ne soit pas des forces du Mal, c'est dans le programme de cette année. Je n'ai pas pu vous en amener un, car ils deviennent de plus en plus rares. Cependant, vous en avez une image dans votre livre à la page 190. Qui peut me dire quelles sont les particularités du phénix?  
  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main.  
  
-Oui? dit Rochel en la regardant  
-Les phénix peuvent porter des charges très lourdes, guérir des blessures et ils sont très fidèles. Ils ont une langue propre à eux-mêmes, récita Hermione.  
-Excellent! Dix points pour Gryffondor! dit le professeur  
  
Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à écrire des notes sur le phénix, dont Harry en connaissait déjà plus de la moitié, car il en avait déjà fait l'expérience les années précédentes...

Lorsque la cloche sonna, le professeur dit:  
-Il n'y aura pas de devoirs pour le prochain cours, vous pouvez sortir.

-Enfin un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal normal ! dit Ron, tandis qu'ils sortaient de la classe.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Harry

-Eh bien, d'abord, on a eu Quirell qui était un serviteur de Tu-sais-qui, ensuite, on a eu Lockhart qui était un idiot jouant les stars, après on eu Lupin qui est un loup-garou, ce qui était dommage car il est très compétant et puis enfin on eu Maugrey ou plus précisément la copie de Maugrey qui était aussi un serviteur de Voldemort. On ne peux pas dire que tous ces profs ont été vraiment normaux, non ?

Angelina eut un rire amusé.

-Vous avez eut tous ces professeurs ? Eh ben dit donc…je ne sais pas si c'était plutôt une chance ou une malchance.

-Qui sait ? Peut-être Rochel n'est pas « normale » ?  
-Bon, si on allait au cours de Divination maintenant ? proposa Angelina

-Je parie que Trelawney va encore s'amuser à prédire ta mort Harry, dit Ron

-Tu aurais dû faire comme moi, quitter la Divination pour choisir l'Arithmancie, dit Hermione.

-Oui, mais au moins en Divination on a pas beaucoup de devoirs, il nous suffit d'inventer, dit Harry.  
Tandis qu'Hermione allait au cours d'Arithmancie, Harry, Ron et Angelina se rendirent à celui de Divination. Comme d'habitude, il y régnait une chaleur étouffante. Le professeur Trelawney manqua de s'évanouir en voyant Harry. Ce dernier se demanda si ce n'était pas devenu tradition pour le professeur Trelawney, car ce n'était pas première fois.   
  


-Mon pauvre chéri..., dit-elle, je vois la mort qui plane autour de vous.  
  
Harry demeura impassible, il avait même envie de rire, il avait l'habitude, à présent, des prédictions de Mrs Trelawney sur lui. Voyant que sa phrase n'avait eu aucun effet sur Harry, 

elle parla du programme de la rentrée.  
  
-Cette année, mes enfants, nous allons apprendre à lire l'avenir selon le poids de votre Karma. Le Karma, continua t-elle, c'est la synthèse des vies que vous avez menées jusqu'à présent. C'est un art très difficile, c'est pourquoi cela exige une très grande concentration.  
  
Il passèrent l'heure à essayer de se rappeler de leurs vies antérieures sans grand succès. Mis à part le professeur qui affirmait qu'Harry avait toujours été décédé très jeune et d'une mort subite lors de ses vies précédentes. Ils furent heureux quand la cloche sonna, car, ils pouvaient enfin sortir de cette salle à la chaleur étouffante, et qu'ils avaient maintenant un cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques avec Hagrid. Ils attendirent Hermione et se rendirent au cours.  
  
-Salut Harry! dit Hagrid en les voyant, comment vas-tu?  
-Bien, merci.  
-C'est toi la nouvelle? dit Hagrid à l'adresse d'Angelina  
-Euh, oui, dit celle-ci impressionnée par la carrure du géant  
  
Les élèves de Gryffondor n'étaient pas encore arrivés.  
  
-Quelle...,Harry hésita un moment, quelle est la progression de Voldemort? demanda t-il enfin   
Cette question le démangeait depuis longtemps. Hagrid tressaillit en l'entendant prononcer le nom.  
-Ce n'est pas aussi désastreux qu'il y a 15 ans, mais Dumbledore veut que vous n'en sachiez pas les détails.  
-Mais...commença Ron  
-Il n'y a pas de mais, dit Hagrid, je pense que Dumbledore a raison, vous ne pourriez rien y faire, il s'occupe de tout.  
  
Harry pensa qu'il était inutile d'insister. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il croyait que Hagrid allait leur dire ce qui c'était passé pendant les vacances. Pour l'instant, tout ce que Harry savait, c'était que Voldemort avait fait des morts et des blessés. Mais quel était son objectif principal? L'arrivée des Gryffondors le ramena à la réalité.  
  
-Cette année, dit Hagrid, nous allons profiter de la présence des dragons chargés de votre sécurité, pour les étudier.  
  
Ils passèrent l'heure à étudier les dragons et surtout à ne pas les énerver afin qu'ils ne crachent pas des flammes. Ils se rendirent ensuite au hall où un panneau d'affichage annonçait la venue des élèves de Durmstrang le lendemain. En dessous, un autre panneau rappelait aux capitaines de Quidditch les dates des matchs. Harry avait complètement oublié cela. Il savait que Ron avait toujours rêvé d'être le gardien de l'équipe.  
  
-Ah oui, dit Harry, Ron je te prend à l'essai comme gardien de l'équipe.  
-C'est...c'est vrai? demanda Ron  
-Mais oui, dit Harry, on va s'entraîner avec le reste de l'équipe ce soir.  
Ron était aux anges.

 L'entraînement se passa moins bien que prévu, Ron n'était pas un très bon gardien, et Fred et Georges, ainsi que Harry n'osaient pas le lui dire.

-Harry, dit Katie Bell, Ron n'est pas un très bon gardien et tu le sais très bien. En tant que capitaine et pour le bien de l'équipe, tu dois prendre une décision.

-On verra, dit Harry, agacé.

-Tu veux qu'on perde la coupe, c'est ça ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il réfléchissait. Qu'est ce qui était le plus important ? Gagner la coupe ou l'amitié ? L'amitié, bien sûr…Mais il fallait quand même qu'il parle à Ron…

**********************************************************

Suite très bientôt ! Comments, please !


	6. Un petit problème pour Ron

Chapitre 6 ! Continuez à m'écrire des reviews, svp !

A Jarod : Oups ! j'avais complètement oublié que Krum était en dernière année…merci de me             l'avoir fait remarqué, j'essaierai de rectifier plus tard. Ne t'inquiète pas, par la suite tu verra plus souvent Rochel et Angelina. J

Bonne lecture !

**********************************************************

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain, Harry avait d'abord un cours de potion en commun avec les Serpentard avant l'arrivé de l'école de Durmstrang.  
  
-Sachez que cette année vous aurez vos B.U.S.E. et donc il vous faudra travailler beaucoup, beaucoup plus que les années précédentes, dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.  
  
Ils devaient préparer une potion de Veritaserum. Rogue avait critiqué toutes les potions des Gryffondors et n'avait rien dit aux Serpentards. Il s'en prenait à présent à Neville.  
  
-Londubat! cria Rogue, votre potion est beaucoup trop foncée! Même un élève de première année arriverait à la faire sans problème!  
  
C'était faux, cette potion était fort complexe. Mais Rogue exagérait toujours quand il s'en prenait à des élèves. Il donna une énorme quantité de devoirs aux élèves et ils purent enfin sortir. Comme il faisait beau dehors, les élèves devaient attendre l'école de Durmstrang près du lac. Après quelques minutes d'attente, le vaisseau des Durmstrang émergea. Les élèves sortirent un à un du bateau.  
  
-Bonjourrr Herrrmioneû, dit une voix  
Krum venait d'arriver.  
-Salut Viktor, dit Hermione en souriant.  
  
Krum regardait Angelina d'un air intrigué, il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant.  
  
-C'est Angelina Walker, dit Harry, une nouvelle élève.  
-Ah, enchanté, dit Krum  
-Enchantée, dit Angelina d'un ton glacial  
  
A ce moment précis, il se mit à pleuvoir. Angelina avait une expression d'intense antipathie sur son visage.  
-Excusez-moi, dit-elle, je retourne aux dortoirs, j'ai oublié quelque chose.  
Après avoir dit ça, elle rentra au château sous la pluie. Tout le monde la regardait d'un air étonné.  
  
-Qu'est ce qu'elle a? demanda Viktor  
-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, d'habitude elle n'est pas comme ça.  
-Et si nous nous rentrions au château? dit Ron, il commence à pleuvoir de plus en plus fort.  
-Bonne idée, dit Hermione en grelottant.  
  
  


Et il rentrèrent tous au château...

Peu à peu les autres élèves arrivèrent aussi. Dumbledore avait commandé un festin pour l'arrivé des Durmstrangs. Angelina rejoignit ses amis. Elle était d'une humeur qui ne lui était pas habituelle. On aurait dit qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur. Mais Harry devina qu'elle cachait en fait sa tristesse. Il avait déjà des réagit de la même manière. Ce dont pourquoi elle 

était triste, il l'ignorait.. Pourtant, il aurait bien voulu le savoir…

Il regarda à la table des professeurs, Rogue était très bizarre depuis la rentrée. Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait selon les ordres de Dumbledore ? Tout ce dont Harry savait, c'était que sa mission avait été périlleuse. Soudain, son regard tomba sur Cho Chang. Cho…il aimait cette fille, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de lui déclarer sa flamme. Cho et Cédric s'aimaient… ça n'aurait pas été bien vu que Harry sorte avec Cho juste après sa mort. Bien sûr, Harry se moquait des opinions des autres, mais qu'en pensait Cho ? En se remémorant la mort de Cédric, Harry sentit son estomac se contracter. Malgré tout ce qu'on lui avait dit, il se sentait encore coupable de la mort de son ami…

La main d'Angelina qui lui tapotait l'épaule, le sortit de ses pensées.

-Harry, dit-elle, tu devrais manger, tu es tout pâle…

-Ah oui, tu as raison, dit Harry

-Krum nous verra peut-être au match de Quidditch, dit Ron à Harry

Harry eut un faible sourire. En effet, Krum allait peut-être les voir au match. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, Viktor était toujours meilleur que Harry au Quidditch. Enfin, il se décida à parler à Ron.

-Heu Ron, il y a quelque chose que je voudrais te dire.

-Vas-y, dit Ron d'un ton légèrement sceptique.

-Alors voilà, lors de l'entraînement, heu, comment dire…tu n'était pas très…performant.

-Tu veux dire que je suis nul, c'est ça ? 

-Non ! Pas du tout ! Mais…

Il ne put terminé sa phrase, Ron s'éloignait déjà vexé.

-Oh non ! dit Harry. Je savais que ça allait mal se terminer ! 

-Ne t'inquiète pas, le réconforta Hermione, il s'en remettra rapidement.

-Je l'espère, dit Harry avec un soupir.

Après un moment, il demanda :

-Hermione, qu'est-il advenu de Rita Skeeter ? 

-Elle ? Comme promis, je l'ai relâchée à Londre.

-Je me demande si elle va continuer à écrire ses horribles articles, dit-il

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne penses pas qu'elle soit suffisamment idiote pour prendre le risque que je raconte tout au ministère.

Krum et Angelina les regardèrent étonnés. Il n'avaient pas compris un mot de la conversation. Hermione leur expliqua rapidement. Dumbledore se leva, et dit aux élèves d'aller aux dortoirs. Les élèves s'exécutèrent, et chacun alla dormir… 

**********************************************************

Suite très bientôt !


	7. Match de Quidditch

Chapitre 7 ! J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus personne qui lit ma fic, mais bon…Désolée, pour n'avoir pas mis de mise à jour depuis longtemps…

Chapitre 7

Il faisait nuit sombre, un halo de lumière entourait la lune ronde. Des bruits de pas s'approchaient.

-Angelina, cours ! Va t-en ! cria une voix masculine.

-Tu dois protéger l'élu ! cria une autre voix féminine, cette fois.

Les bruits de pas laissaient apparaître à présent des silhouettes.

-Avada Kedavra, dit une voix glacée

-PAPA !!! MAMAN !! cria une petite fille en pleurant

Angelina se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en sueur, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine. Son cœur battait très vite.

-Encore ce vieux rêve, soupira t-elle, mais qui est donc cet élu ?

Elle décida de sortir du dortoir boire un peu d'eau. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra Harry.

-Que fais-tu ici ? demanda Harry, surpris

-J'était sortie boire un peu d'eau, et toi ?

-Je suis sorti prendre l'air, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, dit Harry

-Ah, d'accord…

-Angelina, il y a une question que j'aimerai te poser.  
-Pose-la.

-Pourquoi es-tu tellement antipathique envers Viktor ? demanda gravement Harry

-C'est…c'est des raisons personnelles, ça ne te regarde pas Harry.

-Très bien, ne te sens pas vexée, je n'insisterai pas.

-Merci. Je vais te laisser, si Rusard nous voit traîner dans le couloir…

-Oui, tu as raison. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, dit Angelina

Harry s'allongea sur son lit. Cette fille cachait sûrement quelque chose, pensa t-il. Mais quoi donc ? Quel était son mystérieux passé ? Après ces réflexions, il sombra dans le sommeil…

Le lendemain matin, Harry se sentait nerveux. Dans le couloir, il rencontra Ron. Celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise.

-Harry, je suis désolé pour hier, je me suis laissé emporté. J'ai pris une décision, je vais m'entraîner le plus souvent possible, pour devenir un bon gardien. Et si jamais je suis toujours aussi mauvais, choisis en un autre. Tu es d'accord ?

-Je suis d'accord, dit Harry avec un sourire.

Plusieurs semaines c'étaient écoulées, Ron était devenu après bien de séances d'entraînement, un excellent gardien de but. 

 Aujourd'hui, l'équipe devait jouer un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle, le premier match de la saison. Harry enfila sa robe de Quidditch. Il comprenait à présent combien la tâche d'être capitaine était difficile. Et en plus, Cho était Attrapeuse dans l'équipe adverse. Les joueurs de Gryffondor allèrent sur le terrain.

-Faites comme aux entraînements et tout se passera bien, dit Harry aux joueurs.

Hermione, Krum et Angelina étaient déjà assis sur les gradins et encourageaient l'équipe. Les capitaines se serrèrent la main et tout le monde décolla, Harry plus haut que les autres.

-Ca y est, c'est parti ! s'exclama Lee Jordan, le commentateur du match. Voici le premier match de la saison, Serdaigle contre Gryffondor avec leur nouveau capitaine !

Harry scruta l'horizon, tout en écoutant les commentaires, Cho faisait la même chose.

-La Poursuiveuse de l'équipe des Serdaigle se rapproche des buts, commenta Jordan, elle s'apprête à marquer…et Ron Weasley bloque !

Des applaudissements retentirent parmis les supporters de Gryffondors. Quelques minutes de jeu c'étaient écoulées, Gryffondor avait trente points d'avance. Tout à coup, Cho descendit en piqué, elle avait dû avoir repéré le Vif d'or. Harry se dépêcha de la suivre, mais elle avait une 

longueur d'avance. Puis un Cognard renvoyé par Fred surgit devant Cho. Elle fut obligée de 

l'éviter et le Vif d'or en profita pour disparaître. Le match semblait durer une éternité quand Harry aperçut enfin à nouveau le Vif d'or, mais il était assez près de Cho. Elle semblait de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Harry décida de l'attaquer par surprise. Cho, surprise par la réaction inattendue de Harry, mit quelques secondes à retrouver ses esprits et Harry en profita pour attraper le Vif d'or. Mrs Bibine siffla, Gryffondor avait gagné. Des acclamations enthousiastes s'élevèrent de partout. Harry aperçut Malefoy qui écumait de rage.

-Bien joué Harry, dit Angelina

Harry souriait son premier match en tant que capitaine s'était plutôt bien passé. Malefoy s'avançait vers lui, accompagné bien sûr, de Crabbe et Goyle.

-Potter, dit Malefoy les yeux remplis de haine, tu as peut-être gagné ce match, mais tu es trop nul pour mériter d'être capitaine.

-Ne l'écoute pas Harry, dit Krum, tu as trrrès bien joué.

Malefoy ne trouva rien à redire, il s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand Angelina dit :

-Tarentallegra ! 

Les jambes de Malefoy se mirent à danser, Angelina éclata de rire. C'était la première fois que Harry la voyait rire, on aurait dit le clapotis de l'eau. 

-Finite Incantatem, dit Malefoy. Quelle audace ! Tu me le paiera, Walker !

Et il s'en alla. Tout le monde vint féliciter Harry. 

En rentrant aux dortoirs, Harry trouva Hedwige qui lui apportait une lettre de Sirius. Il attendit que Angelina et Viktor soit partis, en les voyant, Harry se dit qu'apparemment Angelina manifestait toujours une antipathie ouverte vis à vis de Viktor. Enfin, il put lire la lettre avec Hermione et Ron :

Harry,

Je ne voudrais pas t'inquiéter, mais rentrons tout de suite dans le sujet. D'après certaines rumeurs, il paraîtrait que Voldemort a réussi à trouver un moyen pour pénétrer à Poudlard. Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des rumeurs et elles ne sont pas de sources sûres. Mais on ne sait jamais. J'espère après t'avoir écrit cette lettre que tu seras très prudent.

Ton parrain,

Sirius

-Alors là, si Tu-Sais-Qui à trouvé un moyen pour rentrer à Poudlard, c'est très grave, dit Hermione.

-Ce ne sont que des rumeurs, dit Ron d'une voix tremblante.

-Normalement, dit Harry, si Voldemort était dans les parages, j'aurai eu mal à ma cicatrice, or ce n'est pas le cas. Mais, il y a un autre moyen pour vérifier…

-Tu veux dire…commença Hermione

-Exactement, il nous suffirait de vérifier avec la carte du Maraudeur

-Oui, dit Ron, on peut y aller, il y a personne dans les parages.

-Mais Harry…dit Hermione

-Je ne fais rien de mal, c'est juste pour vérifier se défendit Harry

-En tant que préfète, je ne devrais pas vous laisser faire, mais bon, cette fois je ne vais rien dire à McGonagall.

Ron s 'apprêtait à faire une remarque désobligeante quand Harry sortit la carte et prononça la formule pour faire apparaître les traits d'encres. Aussitôt fait, tous les trois examinèrent la carte. Il n'y avait apparemment aucune trace de Voldemort.

-Ouf ! dit Ron

-Il n'y a écrit Voldemort nul part, dit Harry

-Arrête de prononcer ce nom ! dit Ron affolé.

-Harry, regarde, il y a quelque chose de bizarre, dit Hermione

Harry regarda la carte de plus près, en effet, il y avait quelque chose d'assez étrange. A l'endroit où il devait être marqué Angelina Walker, il était marqué Angelina Stevenson…

-Etrange, dit Ron, t'es sûr que la carte ne s'est pas trompée ?

-Impossible, rétorqua Harry, elle ne se trompe jamais.

-C'est pourtant surprenant, dit Hermione, pourquoi Angelina aurait-elle un autre nom ?

-Je ne sais pas, dit Harry, pensif

-On pourrait peut-être lui demander ? proposa Ron

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, dit Harry, si nous lui posons cette question, il nous faudra dire comment nous l'avons su, et ainsi dévoiler l'existence de cette carte.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Hermione, le mieux pour l'instant, c'est de ne rien faire.

Décidément, Harry en avait des questions à propos d'Angelina. Il se mit même à se demander si elle n'était pas une espionne de Voldemort, ce qui paraissait tout à fait absurde.

-Harry, dit Ron, tu pourrais peut-être envoyer un hibou pour Sirius, afin de lui demander quelle est la progression de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

-Bonne idée, je n'y avais pas pensé, avoua Harry

Harry prit sa plume d'aigle et se mit à rédiger sa lettre :

Sirius,

Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai très prudent au sujet de Voldemort. Toutefois, j'aimerai te demander quelle est la progression de Voldemort. D'après ce que m'a dit Hagrid, Dumbledore ne voudrait pas que j'en sache les détails.

Harry

Harry espérait que Sirius lui donnerait plus de détails que ne l'avait fait Hagrid. Car à l'intérieur de Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient pas savoir ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, dans le monde des sorciers…

Harry accrocha sa lettre aux pattes d'Hedwige et ouvrit la fenêtre. Il ne leur restait à présent qu'à attendre la réponse de Sirius…


	8. Problèmes

Chapitre 8 ! Merci SarahLou de toujours continuer à lire ma fic !

Bon ben, j'espère que ce chapitre sera intéressant ! Bonne lecture !

******************************************************************

Chapitre 8 

Harry déjeunait dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses amis, quand Albéric, le hibou d'Hermione arriva.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry

-C'est Sorcière Hebdo, dit Hermione. Oh non ! C'est … c'est impossible !!

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? dit Ron, étonné.

Hermione leur montra un article où se trouvait une photo de Harry :

La vie secrète du célèbre Harry Potter

Le célèbre Harry Potter, dont le nom est connu de tout le monde. Mais qui connaît vraiment sa vie personnelle ? Moi, Rita Skeeter, est en mesure de vous donner les détails de sa vie privée. Mr Malefoy, un de ses camarades de classe, nous a affirmé que la petite amie de Potter n'était plus Hermione Granger, mais qu'il était amoureux de la belle et jeune Angelina Walker…

Je dois dire qu'Angelina a beaucoup de chance qu'en pensez vous ?

J'ai une dernière nouvelle à vous annoncer, mais je m'adresse tout particulièrement à quelqu'un, c'est que je suis devenue Animagus déclaré.

Bientôt des autres nouvelles toutes fraîches !

Angelina avala de travers son jus de fruit après avoir lu l'article. Elle toussa un bon moment avant de dire :

-Malefoy ! Quelle ordure ! Il est allé raconter n'importe quoi à cette Skeeter !

-Il s'est vengé pour ce que tu lui avais fait après le match, maintenant on est dans de beaux draps ! dit Harry

-Ce n'est pas de sa faute, dit Ron, Malefoy l'avait bien mérité.

-Comment Rita a t-elle pu devenir Animagus déclaré ? dit Hermione bouleversée. Maintenant, je ne peux rien faire !

-Comme si on avait pas assez de problèmes avec Vol…pardon, Vous-Savez-Qui, dit Angelina.

Lorsqu'ils se rendirent vers la salle commune , Malefoy dit d'un ton sarcastique :

-Alors, comment vont les deux tourtereaux ?

-Et bien sûr, tous les Serpentards éclatèrent de rire.

-Comment as tu pu nous faire ça ? dit Angelina

-Je te l'avais dit Walker, que tu le regretterai, dit Malefoy. Avec l'aide mon père, ça a été très facile pour Skeeter de devenir Animagus déclaré.

-Tu ne changeras donc jamais! dit Angelina.

-Ne discute pas avec Malefoy, dit Harry, depuis le temps qu'on le connaît, il a toujours été comme ça, et je ne pense pas qu'il changera…

-Quant à toi Potter, continua Malefoy, tu devrais faire plus attention, le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne vas pas tarder à te tuer…

Et une fois de plus, il éclata de ce rire tellement détestable…

Malefoy avait peut-être assouvi sa vengeance, mais tout cela n'allait pas durer, car Harry 

allait avoir sa revanche au prochain match de Quidditch…

Pendant toute la journée, Harry et Angelina durent subir les railleries et les moqueries de certains élèves, dont la plupart était de Serpentards. Le plus dur fut peut-être le cours de potion, où Rogue avait prétexté les BUSES pour faire travailler les élèves plus dur que jamais. Et enfin, après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry put faire ses devoirs, mais il était déjà très tard. Il fouilla longtemps dans son sac, mais ne trouva pas ce qu'il cherchait.

-Oh non ! dit t-il, j'ai oublié mes affaires de potions dans la classe de Rogue.

-Quoi ! dit Ron, comment vas-tu te débrouiller pour faire tes devoirs ?

-Je ne sais pas, il faudrait que je récupère mes affaires…

-T'as qu'à prendre ta cape d'invisibilité ! s'exclama Ron

-Ron, n'incite pas Harry à …commença Hermione

-Hermione, coupa Harry, il a raison, si je n'apporte pas mon devoir à Rogue, il va au moins enlever 50 points à Gryffondor, et s'il me voit dans la classe, il va croire que je fouille dans son bureau et il va aussi enlever des points. La seule solution c'est la cape.

-Je sais mais…

-En tant que préfète tu ne devrais pas nous laisser faire, termina Ron. Mais préfères-tu que Rogue nous enlève des points ?

-Bon d'accord …soupira t-elle

Harry et Ron avait fini par la persuader et elle les accompagna. Personne n'était dans les couloirs, ce qui rendait la tâche plus facile. Il faisait déjà nuit dehors.

-Ron, chuchota Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que tu trouve cette escapade amusante, je te signale qu'on est pas là pour se distraire.

-Vraiment ? Mademoiselle la Préfète ? dit Ron d'un ton ironique

-Taisez -vous, dit Harry, il y a quelqu'un.

Des bruits de pas venaient vers eux. Harry et ses amis se faufilèrent vers un coin du mur. Harry s'inquiétait, aurait-on découvert leur présence ? Soudain, il reconnut les voix de Rogue et de McGonagall.

-Notre seule chance de pouvoir vaincre Vous-Savez-Qui, c'est de rétablir l'Ordre du Phœnix, vous le savez très bien, Minerva !

-Oui, je sais, est- ce que Angelina Walker veille bien sur Potter ?

-Oui, apparemment, mais comment pouvez-vous faire confiance à cette gamine ?

-Ne la sous-estimez pas, Severus. Bon, il est tard, il vaut mieux que nous rediscutions de cela avec Albus, ultérieurement.

McGonagall et Rogue s'en allèrent. Harry conduisit ses amis vers une classe vide.

-Que cela veut donc dire ? dit Harry

-Qu'est ce que c'est l'Ordre du Phœnix ?dit Hermione

-Et pourquoi Angelina devrait veiller sur toi ? dit Ron abasourdi

-Je n'en sais rien du tout.

Harry avait beaucoup de questions, mais au lieu d'en avoir les réponses, il avait de plus en plus de questions. Harry avait bien besoin d'une Pensine en ce moment ! Il prit discrètement ses affaires de potions, et se redirigea avec ses amis, vers la salle commune. Il n'y avait pratiquement personne, ils devaient être tous déjà dans les dortoirs. Harry put enfin commencer ses devoirs, et se dit qu'il faudra tirer les choses au clair avec Angelina le lendemain…

***************************************************************

Suite à venir…


	9. Découvertes

Voilà le chapitre 9 !! Merci Jarod et Hermione Alexandra de m'avoir écrit des commentaires !

J'espère que vous aimerez le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !!

Chapitre 9

Harry chercha longtemps Angelina, mais en vain. Elle paraissait introuvable. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Il était bien décidé à lui poser pas mal de questions. Il croisa Hermione et Ron :

-Avez-vous vu Angelina ? demanda Harry

-Non, on la cherche aussi, dit Hermione.

-Pour la même raison, j'imagine ?

-En effet, dit Ron 

-Je sais ! s'écria Hermione. On a pas encore regardé au parc !

Il se dépêchèrent d'aller vers le parc. Mais les dragons, que Dumbledore avait engagé pour leur sécurité leur barrèrent le passage.

-Zut ! dit Ron, comment on va faire ?

-Poussez-vous, dit une voix familière.

C'était Hagrid. Il s'avança vers les dragons et dégagea le passage à Harry et ses amis, sans aucune difficulté.

-Voilà, dit Hagrid, comment vas-tu, Harry ?

-Bien, merci.

-Angelina n'est pas avec vous ?

-Justement, on la cherche.

-Ah, d'accord, amusez-vous bien !

Il respirèrent l'air frais de l'enceinte du château, scrutant les alentours.

Heureusement pour eux, ils n'avaient pas de cours à cette heure-ci, ce qui leur permettait

d'avoir environ deux heures de libres. Il y avait un beau soleil dehors, on entendait le chant des oiseaux et une brise fraîche venait rafraîchir les élèves de temps à autre. Harry aperçut enfin Angelina. Elle était à proximité de Krum, adossée contre un arbre lisant un livre. Harry s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Angelina, dit-il, j'aimerai te parler. Krum, continua Harry, peux-tu venir ? Ca te concerne aussi.

Angelina leva les yeux de son bouquin, et regarda Harry d'un air étonné. Au même moment, Viktor s'approcha d'eux, l'air encore plus surpris.

Harry ne savait pas très bien comment poser les questions à Angelina. Enfin, il se lança :

-Angelina, à quel jeu joues-tu ? Pourquoi es-tu tellement antipathique envers Viktor ? Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire, que tu doit veiller sur moi ?

Angelina fit semblant de n'avoir rien entendu et continua de lire son livre. Harry lui arracha le livre de ses mains.

-Angelina, entre amis, il ne devrait pas avoir de secret, et moi, j'en ai assez de tous ses mystères.

Elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux. Il y avait un silence absolu, on n'entendait plus que le bruit du vent.

-Très bien, dit-elle, de toute manière vous l'aurez su tôt ou tard. Mais, peut-être que je ne pourrais pas répondre à toutes tes questions, Harry. Je te dirai seulement ce que je sais.

C'est vrai, dit-elle, on m'a demander de veiller sur toi.

-Mais, pourquoi toi ? demanda Harry, abasourdi

-Depuis ma naissance, j'ai été dotée d'un drôle de don. Je suis capable de maîtriser les quatre éléments, c'est à dire, l'eau, la terre, le feu et l'air. Ce qui fait de moi une sorcière assez puissante. En ce qui concerne Krum…

Son visage changea d'expression, elle hésitait à continuer ses aveux. Elle serra ses poings et dit :

-En fait, j'ai été adoptée, mes vrais parents étaient des sorciers, mais… ils ont été tués par les parents de Krum. Alors, comment veux- tu que je n'éprouve aucune antipathie pour le fils de ceux qui ont tués mes parents ? cria t-elle

-Mes parrrents étaient sous le sortilège de l'Impérrrium par Vous-Savez-Qui ! se défendit Viktor

-Comment pourrais-je savoir si tu dit la vérité ? Quand j'ai appris que j'était une sorcière j'était vraiment heureuse, mais il a fallu que tu réapparaisse ! 

Des larmes coulèrent sur le visage d'Angelina. Harry était sidéré. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi elle éprouvait une aversion envers Viktor. Mais si les parents de Krum étaient véritablement soumis par l'Imperium…

-Ecoute, dit Viktor, je suis sincèrrrement désolé, je te prrromet que je te dit la vérité. 

-Je…je ne sais pas si je peux te faire confiance, mais il est trop tard maintenant, je ne peux rien faire pour mes parents. Si Harry est ton ami, c'est peut-être parce que tu est quelqu'un de bien…

-Angelina…dit Harry

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, il ignorait le passé de cette fille, et une fois de plus, si ses parents étaient morts, c'était encore la faute de Voldemort…

Angelina sécha rapidement ses larmes, et dit :

-Je suis désolée Viktor, je n'aurai pas dû accuser tes parents, sans savoir qu'ils étaient soumis à l'Imperium.

-Amis ? dit Viktor

-Oui, dit-elle

Avoir raconter tout ceci semblait lui avoir soulagé ce poids qu'elle portait dans son cœur depuis si longtemps…

-Angelina, dit Harry, ton vrai nom de famille c'est Stevenson, n'est ce pas ?

-Comment le sais-tu ? dit Angelina, étonnée. Quand j'ai été adoptée j'ai changé de nom.

Tout s'expliquait à présent, mais il lui restait une dernière question. Hermione semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées et la posa avant lui :

-Est-ce que, par hasard, tu saurais ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phœnix ?

-Non, je l'ignore, dit Angelina

Ainsi, ils ne savaient toujours pas ce que c'était l'Ordre du Phœnix. Mais l'important, c'était que Angelina et Krum c'étaient réconciliés…


	10. Duels

Chapitre 10 !Merci à Jarod et à Hermione Alexendra pour leurs reviews !

Désolée de l'attente, j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre !

******************************************************************

Chapitre 10

-Aujourd'hui, dit le professeur Rochel, nous allons faire des travaux pratiques.

Ils étaient au cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Harry craignait le pire, car, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient fait des travaux pratiques avec le professeur Lockhart, tout ne c'était pas vraiment passé comme prévu.

-Pour vous entraîner, je vais organiser des mini duels, dit le professeur, mais étant donné que la salle est trop petite, nous allons les faire dehors.

Tous les élèves étaient contents, faire des duels, c'était beaucoup mieux que de rester dans la salle à écrire des tonnes de pages ! Malheureusement, pour les Gryffondors, le cours était en commun avec les Serpentards. Ils sortirent du château, mais il pleuvait dehors, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-Avec cette pluie, je crois qu'il n'est pas raisonnable de rester dehors, dit Rochel. Nous allons rentrer.

Il eut des grands oh de déceptions.

-Tu ne pourrais pas arranger ça ? chuchota Harry à Angelina

Angelina comprit où il voulait en venir.

-Normalement, je ne devrais pas déformer les conditions météorologiques, mais bon pour une fois…

Elle fit un simple geste avec sa main, aussitôt, la pluie s'arrêta et fit place à un beau soleil. Le professeur Rochel regarda bizarrement Angelina.

-Bon, puisque la pluie s'est arrêtée, dit le professeur, nous allons organiser les équipes.

Le professeur mit les élèves par deux, et comme par hasard, Harry se retrouva avec Malefoy. Le professeur donna des dernières consignes, et les duels purent commencer.

Le visage de Malefoy était marqué par un rictus méprisant, Harry quant à lui aurait préféré ne pas être obligé de se battre contre lui, car il soupçonnait Malefoy faire appel à la tricherie durant le duel. Ils se saluèrent très brièvement, à présent il n'attendait que le signal du professeur.

-Un…deux…trois ! dit le professeur

Malefoy avait déjà jeté son sort, quand le professeur avait prononcé « deux ».

-Stupéfix ! dit-il

Harry réussi à éviter le sortilège sans problème, et à son tour il en jeta un sous le regard mécontent de Malefoy.

-Expelliarmus !

Un filet de lumière rouge sortit de la baguette, mais il réussit à l'esquiver. Il regarda Harry d'un air dédaigneux.

-Tu croyais que ton minable sort allait marcher Potter ? dit-il. Je vais te montrer ce qu'est un  véritable duel !

A peine termina t-il sa phrase qu'il jeta le sortilège…_Imperium. _Harry tellement surpris, ne put éviter le sort, à nouveau, il éprouva cette sensation de vide qu'il avait déjà connut auparavant. Une impression de vide total envahit son corps entier, c'était comme s'il faisait un rêve. Ses sens s'engourdissaient, _Abandonne…_disait une voix dans sa tête, Harry allait se soumettre à cette voix qui ne lui laissait plus aucune force de volonté, mais, soudain, une autre voix surgit de nulle part dans sa tête. _Ne l'écoute pas !_disait cette voix, _ne l'écoute pas !_ Puis Harry se dit qu'elle devait avoir raison et il se souvint de tout. Tout ceci n'était que l'œuvre abominable de Malefoy. Comment avait-il pu lancer un tel sortilège ? La solution survint dans l'esprit de Harry : le père de Malefoy bien sûr ! Il était un Mangemort et il était donc logique qu'il connaisse les sortilège Impardonnable, il les aurait sûrement appris à son fils ! Mais Malefoy n'avait pas assez d'expérience pour lancer le sort, Harry avait assez facilement réussi à le déjouer. Il sortit de ses pensées, et en même temps revint à la réalité. Il était de nouveau sur le duel l'opposant à Malefoy. Celui-ci était étonné en le voyant sortir de sa transe. Evidemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Harry contre son sort.

-Je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu possédait une si grande force de caractère, dit Malefoy d'une voix défaite.

-Et moi je n'aurai jamais pensé que tu utiliserai un sortilège impardonnable ! dit Harry avec rage.

Malefoy le regarda avec un air narquois, mêlé d'une expression de pitié.

-Dans les duels, tout est permis Potter, de toute manière, Rochel n'a rien remarqué.

Malheureusement, Malefoy avait raison. Le professeur Rochel était en ce moment occupé à soigner des élèves blessés. Elle avait l'air apparemment débordée. Harry ,de rage, ne savant pratiquement plus ce qu'il faisait, lança le sortilège d'Amnésie. Aussitôt, un éclair rouge jaillit de sa baguette et frappa Malefoy de plein fouet. Le sort avait fait son travail, Malefoy ne savait plus qui il était, ni où il était. Harry regretta immédiatement son geste, il ne lui semblait pas très loyal de continuer le duel dans ses conditions. Il prit la décision d'amener Malefoy au professeur Rochel.

-Heu, professeur ? dit Harry

-Quoi encore ? dit Rochel au bout des nerfs.

-J'ai un petit problème avec Malefoy, dit Harry d'une voix timide.

Le professeur Rochel eut un long soupir. Plusieurs élèves avait été blessés, certes, pas grièvement, mais quand même des dommages considérables. Elle n'aurait jamais dû entreprendre ces duels, pensa t-elle.

Au même moment, Rogue et Dumbledore vinrent à sa rencontre. Que voulaient-ils ?

-Mon…monsieur le directeur, dit Rochel en bégayant par la surprise. Que faites vous ici ?

-Je suis ici dit Dumbledore de sa voix calme et douce, simplement parce que Severus m'a averti de quelques problèmes concernant votre cours et aussi pour une autre raison personnelle.

-J'estime que vous n'avez pas pu assumer votre responsabilité de professeur, dit Rogue en jetant un coup d'œil aux élèves blessés.

-Entendez-vous par là que je dois être renvoyée, Severus ? dit Rochel d'une voix glaciale

-Ce sera au directeur d'en juger, dit simplement Rogue

Un long silence s'installa, avant que Dumbledore ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

-Il est vrai que Severus a raison en un certain sens, mais je vous laisserai une chance Rochel.

Rogue afficha un regard mécontent et alla répliquer, mais Dumbledore ne lui en laissa pas le temps et continua à l'adresse de Rochel.

-Si les deux tiers de vos élèves réussissent à passer vos BUSES, vous pourrez continuer l'année prochaine en temps que professeur de Défenses contre le forces du Mal si vous le désirez. Plus que jamais, en ce moment, nous devont unir nos forces pour combattre Voldemort. Le comprenez vous Severus ?

-Oui, Monsieur le directeur

-Bien, dit Dumbledore, aidons Mrs Rochel à soigner ses élèves.

Après la conversation, Harry alla rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendait à proximité des autres élèves. Angelina affichait un regard mécontent et Harry se demandait bien pourquoi.

-Harry, dit-elle, tu y est allé un peu fort avec Malefoy.

Harry eut le souffle coupé après cette conclusion. Pourquoi défendait-elle donc Malefoy ?

-Lui, il a utilisé un sortilège impardonnable ! rétorqua t-il

-C'est tout à fait possible, dit Ron

-Je ne pense pas qu'il aurait su utilisé ce sortilège si complexe, dit Angelina

-Tu ne me crois pas ? dit Harry

-Ce n'est pas ce que… commença t-elle

-Si tu es vraiment sensée me protéger, jamais Malefoy n'aurait pu lancer l'Imperium sur moi ! Et si maintenant tu es de son côté, va donc le rejoindre ! cria Harry

-Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir cette si grande responsabilité de te protéger ! Et je ne suis pas la seule ! Et tout ça seulement parce que tu es…

Elle ne termina pas la phrase, et s'éloigna à grands pas vexée. Sa phrase était en supens comme si elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose d'interdit.

-Harry, dit Hermione, tu n'aurai pas dû dire ça…

Il ne répondit pas. Lui aussi, il regrettait ses paroles, mais il repensait à ce qu'avait dit Angelina : « tout ça , seulement parce que tu es … » Parce qu'il était quoi ? Le célèbre Harry Potter ?

Possible…

Harry était inquiet, il n'avait toujours pas reçu la réponse de la lettre qu'il avait envoyé à Sirius. Les Détraqueurs avait-ils finalement réussi à le capturer ? Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu par Dumbledore qui s'approcha de lui et dit :

-Harry, suit moi à mon bureau, j'aimerai te parler de quelque chose d'important.

Harry obéit, mais il était encore plus inquiet que tout à l'heure. Cette convocation était-elle en rapport avec Sirius ?


	11. Encore Rita

Désolée pour l'attente…J'essaierai de poster les autres chapitres assez rapidement, puisque j'ai terminer d'écrire l'histoire (youpi !)…

J'ai commencé une nouvelle fic (Mystères et Secrets), je mettrai bientôt le 1 chapitre. Selon moi, cette deuxième fic est beaucoup mieux que la première…

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 11

Harry et Dumbledore étaient arrivés. Harry eut le temps d'entendre le tumulte que faisaient les élèves avant que Dumbledore ne ferme la porte.

-Assieds-toi, dit-il en désignant un siège.

Harry s'exécuta, il contemplait la pièce. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il entrait dans cette salle. Un feu ronronnait dans la cheminée, et Fumsek, le phénix de Dumbledore, était agrippé à un perchoir et resplendissait de son plumage rouge et or 

-Harry, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce, il vaudrait mieux pour toi, que tu cesse d'envoyer du courrier à Sirius. Les lettres risquent d'être interceptées et cela mettra la vie de ton parrain en danger aussi bien que la tienne.

-Oui, professeur, dit-il

-Autre chose, dit Dumbledore, Sirius m'a remis une lettre pour toi.

Dumbledore ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de son bureau et en sortit une lettre puis la remis à Harry.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas lue, dit-il

Harry mis la lettre dans sa poche pour une lecture ultérieure.

Dumbledore prit à nouveau la parole :

-Par mes sources d'informations, je sais que tu es au courant de la protection qu'Angelina doit t'assurer.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de sa protection ! répliqua Harry

Dumbledore se contenta de sourire et de l'observer pendant quelques minutes à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Tu ressembles vraiment à ton père, c'est exactement ce qu'il aurait dit. Mais tu as besoin de la protection d'Angelina et d'autres personnes, bien plus que tu ne le crois. Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, ce n'est pas elle qui a choisit de te protéger, Angelina déteste les responsabilités.

-Mais elle a seulement mon âge !

-Peut-être, mais l'étendue de ses pouvoirs est très grande, elle ignore la plupart de ses capacités. Plus tard, tu comprendra. Tu peux sortir.

Harry sortit de la pièce, en réfléchissant aux paroles que Dumbledore venait de lui dire. Avait-il entendu la dispute entre Angelina et lui ? Il alla rejoindre Ron et Hermione pour lire la lettre de Sirius ensemble :

_Harry,_

_Lorsque tu lira cette lettre, tu ne devra plus m'envoyer de courrier, par simple précaution. Pour te répondre à ta dernière question, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour te dire la progression de Voldemort. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le temps que Cornelius Fudge réagisse à propos des Détraqueurs, Voldemort en a profité pour se les accaparer. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je suis en sécurité. Autrement, je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle à propos des géants. Je penses que Dumbledore doit avoir ses raisons pour te tenir à l'écart de tout ceci. Prend bien soin de toi, et s'il y a le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à voir Dumbledore._

_Sirius_

Même si Sirius lui avait dit de ne pas être inquiet, Harry ne put s'empêcher de l'être. Les Détraqueurs en liberté…quelle catastrophe ! Ron et Hermione devaient penser la même chose.

-Harry, dit Hermione, comme a dit Sirius, tu ne dois pas être inquiet. Penses plutôt au match de Quidditch de demain.

-Oui, dit Harry en soupirant, qu'est ce qu'on fait cet après-midi ? Les autres sont allés à Pré- au- lard ?

-Et si on y allait aussi ? proposa Ron

Hermione lui lança un regard réprobateur.

-Ron ! Tu sais très bien que par les temps qui courent, ce n'est pas du tout prudent d'aller à Pré-au-lard ! Et en plus maintenant avec les Détraqueurs...

De toute manière, moi j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu, je dois aller à la réunion des préfets. Et vous, qu'est ce que vous aller faire ? Pas de bêtises, j'espère ?

-Hermione ! dit Ron d'un ton exaspéré, on sait que tu es préfète, inutile de nous le rappeler. Je crois que je vais aller à la bibliothèque, les examens approchent, et si je n'ai pas une aussi bonne note que mes frères…

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt. Les Buses ! Harry les avaient complètement oubliés ! Il jugea la décision de Ron raisonnable et décida de l'accompagner.

 Arrivés à mi-chemin de la bibliothèque, ils entendirent les rires des Serpentards. La curiosité l'emporta, ils décidèrent de voir ce qu'il se passait. Malefoy tenait dans sa main un magazine de Sorcière-Hebdo. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le groupe des Serpentards s'esclaffèrent de plus belle.

-Alors Potter ? dit Malefoy. La vie de célébrité n'est pas facile n'est ce pas ?

Harry prit le magazine de ses mains et dit d'un ton glacial :

-Je vois que tu as retrouvé la mémoire.

En se souvenant sa défaite lors du duel, Malefoy ne trouva rien a répliquer et fit signe aux Serpentards de s'en aller, en jetant un regard venimeux à Harry. Celui-ci commença à lire l'article en première page, qui parlait justement…de lui.

_Le couple se brise_

_Le célèbre Harry Potter a rompu hier avec sa petite amie Angelina Walker. Voilà une chose intéressante, pour vous, chères lectrices de Sorcière Hebdo. Autre chose, plusieurs sorciers se posent une question : Le merveilleux Harry Potter arrivera t-il de nouveau à nous débarrasser du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Plusieurs espoirs…_

Harry ne continua pas la lecture de l'article. Celui-ci était rempli de mensonges ! pensa t-il

-Rita Skeeter…murmura Ron dans un souffle

-Quand est ce qu'ils comprendront que Angelina n'est PAS ma petite amie ? dit Harry

Mais en même temps, il eut une pensée désagréable. Beaucoup de personnes –des sorciers plutôt- croyaient qu'il était une personne particulière, simplement parce qu'il avait survécu à Voldemort. Mais pour Harry, cela n'avait été qu'un simple coup de chance. En fait, cela ne lui avait attiré que des ennuis : ses parents étaient morts-sa gorge se noua à cette pensée-, et Voldemort avait encore plus envie de le tuer.

-Harry, dit Ron, j'ai un conseil à te donner, tu devrais faire la paix avec Angelina. Premièrement, on arrêtera de dire que vous avez rompu et toutes autres sottises du même genre. Deuxièmement_, _je penses qu'elle arrêtera de s'amuser avec les conditions météorologiques, il n'arrête pas de pleuvoir et je suis sûr que c'est elle qui a…

-C'est bon, coupa Harry, inutile de faire un discours. J'ai compris, je vais aller lui parler.

Ron affichait un sourire satisfait, Harry, lui, se demandait si Ron n'avait pas un faible pour Angelina. Suivant son conseil, Harry partit à la recherche d'Angelina. A cette heure-ci, le château était vide. Harry se demandait pourquoi Dumbledore avait laissé les élèves aller à Pré-au-lard avec les Détraqueurs en liberté. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un nouveau moyen de sécurité ? Tout en réfléchissant, il avait mis inconsciemment les pieds dans la volière. Par chance, Angelina s'y trouvait. Elle était en train de caresser un oiseau au plumage gris clair.

-Heu, tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-lard avec les autres ? dit maladroitement Harry

-Non, dit-elle sans se retourner

-Angelina, dit Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, tout à l'heure, je ne le pensais vraiment pas.

Elle consentit enfin à le regarder en face. Elle prit une grande inspiration et dit :

-Non, c'est moi qui suis désolée, tu n'as pas à t'excuser. J'aurais dû mieux te protéger et en plus au lieu de ça…

-Bon, coupa Harry, tout ça c'est du passé maintenant. Et puis il y a d'autre personnes qui veillent sur moi. Tu n'as pas à prendre toute la responsabilité sur toi.

-Harry…mais si jamais il t'arrivais quelque chose…

-J'ai survécu quatre fois face à Voldemort, pourquoi pas une nouvelle fois ?

-Sauf que maintenant il est beaucoup plus fort qu'avant, se serait largement mieux si tu pouvais éviter de te retrouver _face_ à Voldemort. Mais on ne connaît pas les procédé de magie noire…

-Pour l'instant, il ne m'est rien arrivé de grave, n'est ce pas ? Alors ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, dit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience.

Angelina n'était qu'à moitié convaincue, mais finalement n'insista pas. Toute l'après-midi, ils révisèrent pour les Buses dans la bibliothèque. Harry était excité et en même temps nerveux par l'approche du match de Quidditch.


	12. Contre les Serpentards

Voilà le chapitre 12 qui est…très court… Encore environ 5 chapitres, et l'histoire est terminée. En passant, aller lire ma nouvelle fic (Mystères et Secrets), s'il vous plaît ! Chapitre 12 

Des semaines avaient passées, les Durmstrangs étaient déjà rentrés chez eux, pour des raisons scolaires.

Les spectateurs étaient assis sur les  gradins, Harry donnait les derniers conseils à son équipe. Enfin, celle-ci sortit sous les applaudissements des supporters de Gryffondors. Lee Jordan se racla la gorge et déclara :

-Nous voici sur le terrain du match opposant Gryffondors à Serpentards !

 Attention…le match commence !

Au même moment le sifflet de Mrs Bibine retentit. Tous les joueurs s'élevèrent dans le ciel, Harry partit à la recherche du vif d'or. Le match commençait plutôt mal, les Serpentards avait marqué le premier but. Cinq minutes étaient passées, toujours aucune trace du vif d'or et Serpentards avaient 50 points d'avance. C'est impossible ! se dit Harry. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Puis, soudain, il crut avoir la berlue. Il voyait _deux_ Malefoy devant lui. Un à sa droite et l'autre à sa gauche. Etait-ce une illusion d'optique ? Non…les deux avaient l'air bien réel. Un frère jumeau alors ? Improbable…Harry jeta un coup d'œil en bas,  au match. Chaque joueur de Serpentard avait son double !

-Les sales tricheurs ! s'écria Jordan. Les Serpentards ont usé du sortilège de Dédoublement ! 

Vous le paierez ! Vous n'êtes que des…

Le professeur McGonagall n'essaya même pas de l'arrêter. Cette fois-ci les Serpentards étaient allés trop loin. Mrs Bibine siffla un temps-mort, en attendant que l'équipe adverse retrouve son apparence initiale. Les Gryffondors étaient en colère contre les Serpentards, mais en même temps soulagés, car ces derniers n'avaient réussi à avoir 50 points qu'en trichant.

-Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur en voyant deux Malefoy ! dit Harry à Ron.

-Et moi alors ! dit Ron en riant. On a pas encore appris le sortilège de Dédoublement, je crois ?

-Non, pas encore, dit Harry d'un air pensif.

Et si Voldemort pouvait se dédoubler aussi ? Il chassa cette pensée désagréable de son esprit et alla se mettre en place sur le terrain. Mrs Bibine donna cinq penalty en faveur de Gryffondor. Le score était maintenant de 50 à 50. Maintenant, il fallait qu'Harry trouve le Vif d'or. Il descendit en piqué, avec la vague idée en tête d'essayer la feinte de Wronski. Comme prévu, Malefoy le suivit croyant qu'il avait repéré le vif d'or. A dix centimètre du sol, Harry remonta en chandelle, tandis que Malefoy s'écrasait sur le terrain.

-Regardez ça ! s'exclama Jordan. Potter a réussi à faire la célèbre feinte de Wronski ! Voilà qui va faire taire les sales tricheurs de…

-Jordan ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall

-Oui, professeur ? dit Jordan d'un ton innocent.

Le professeur lui lança un regard sévère et tendit la main pour prendre le porte-voix, mais Jordan l'en empêcha aussitôt, et dit :

-Heu, non, non, je ne recommencerai plus.

Harry aperçut enfin le vif d'or, celui-ci était à proximité des buts adverses. Harry descendit à nouveau en piqué, Malefoy, croyant que c'était une autre feinte, ne le suivit pas de peur d'être à nouveau dupé. Harry n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres du vif d'or, il s'avança encore un peu, tendit son bras et sa main se referma sur la petite balle qui tentait encore de s'échapper. Le sifflet de Mrs Bibine retentit, il avait gagné le match, mais pas encore la coupe.


	13. Examens et disparitions

Note de l'auteur : Nouveau chapitre ! Désolée d'avoir mis du temps…J'essaierai d'être plus rapide. 

Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 13 

Deux mois étaient passés depuis le match. Aujourd'hui, c'était le jour des examens. Hermione était celle qui était la plus sûre d'elle, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant. Tous les autres étaient nerveux. Harry avait comme premier examen celui de Divination. Mrs Trelawney les attendaient dans la salle de classe, qui n'était guère différente des autres jours, à part qu'à présent tous les élèves étaient stressés. 

-Installez-vous, dit le professeur de sa voix suave. Comme vous le savez tous, aujourd'hui vous allez passez vos BUSES, afin de voir toutes les connaissances que vous avez acquises jusqu'à présent.

Tout en finissant sa phrase, le professeur distribuait les copies aux élèves. Harry regarda sa copie, mais la feuille était…blanche. Etait-ce une erreur ? Il jeta un coup d'œil chez Ron, sa feuille était aussi vide que la sienne. Les élèves regardaient avec étonnement la copie de leur voisin. Enfin Ron leva une petite main timide et dit :

-Heu, professeur, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

Mrs Trelawney le regarda avec un léger sourire avant de répondre :

-Je pensais bien que vous poseriez cette question, Weasley. Nous étudions la Divination, n'est ce pas ? Alors sur cette feuille vous allez marquer le sujet que vous pensiez que je vous donnerai. Puis, après, je vous distribuerai des copies avec le sujet concerné.

Après avoir terminé ses explications, plusieurs élèves continuèrent de la regarder d'un air abasourdi. Harry, lui était en train de se demander quel sujet il allait marquer. Car d'après lui il n'avait aucun don de divination, alors mieux valait en inventer un.

Exactement ce que Ron était en train de faire…

Si ça n'avait pas été un examen, Harry aurait bien voulu marquer sur la feuille, _Sujet sur le Sinistros_, ou quelque chose du même type. Rien que pour faire plaisir à Mrs Trelawney. Mais finalement, à tout hasard, il écrivit : Sujet sur l'astrologie.

Mrs Trelawney ramassa les feuilles, et distribua les copies sur le thème…d'astrologie. Au grand étonnement d'Harry, il avait juste. Il remplit la feuille, la plupart du temps, au hasard. Puis après avoir terminé, les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe pour se rendre à l'examen de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Hermione les attendait dans le couloir.

-Comment s'est passé ton examen ? lui demanda Harry 

-C'était très facile ! Si j'avais su je n'aurai pas appris par cœur autant de chose, répondit Hermione.

L'examen de Défense contre les forces du mal consistait à savoir quel était le sortilège le plus approprié à lancer pour tel ou telle créature.

Pour Harry, cet examen ne posa pas de problème, celui qui redoutait le plus, c'était celui de potion. Rogue leur donna beaucoup de questions difficiles, dont la plupart, il ne leur avait pas encore appris la réponse. Seule Hermione gardait le sourire. Pour une fois Rogue ne s'était pas levé de son bureau pour critiquer les élèves. Il resta à son bureau et souleva sa manche en ayant l'air légèrement apeuré. Seuls Ron et Harry avaient remarqué ce détail. Puis quand la cloche sonna Rogue poussa un long soupir, ce qui lui était tout à fait inhabituel. Cette fois-ci, tous les élèves le regardèrent d'un air étonné. 

 -Sortez ! cria Rogue. Ca a sonné à ce que je sache ?

Obéissants, les élèves sortirent de la salle de classe.

-Rogue avait l'air vraiment bizarre, dit Harry

-Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu à Tu-Sais-Qui ? Après tout c'est un Mangemort non ? dit Ron

-Un ex-Mangemort, rectifia Hermione 

-Non, je ne crois pas qu'il s'est rendu, dit Harry, en tout cas je suis sûr qu'il regardait la Marque des Ténèbres qui est sur son bras.

-De toute manière, on peut rien faire, dit Ron.

Ils se rendirent à la grande Salle pour le dîner.

-Où est ce que tu vas ? demanda Harry, étonné, à Hermione qui prenait un autre chemin.

-A la bibliothèque, répondit-elle

-Mais on a terminé les examens ! dit Ron

-Je sais, dit Hermione agacée, j'en aurai seulement pour cinq minutes, juste le temps de voir si j'ai bien répondu à une question.

-Comme tu voudras, dit Harry. Au fait, où est Angelina ? demanda t-il à Ron

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait aller chercher quelque chose aux dortoirs.

-Bon, elles nous rejoindront.

Ils se rendirent au dîner, Angelina les rejoignit peu de temps après.

-Tiens, Hermione n'est pas avec vous ? demanda t-elle

-Non, dit Ron, elle est à la bibliothèque.

Angelina fronça les sourcils.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

-Dix minutes environ, dit Harry

-Je reviens tout de suite, je vais la chercher, dit Angelina.

-Je t'accompagne, déclara Harry. Ron ?

-Je vous attends ici.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

-Pourquoi t'inquiète tu comme ça ? demanda Harry tandis qu'ils marchaient.

-Voldemort aurait réussi à entrer dans Poudlard.

Harry arrêta de courir.

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'il a réussi à entrer, répéta Angelina. Dépêche toi !

-Comment peux-tu en être certaine ?

-Tu sais, les dragons qui surveillent l'entrée…eh ben…ils ont été tous tués.

Harry ne trouva rien à dire, si Voldemort avait réussi à entrer c'était vraiment dangereux.

-WALKER !! POTTER !! cria une voix

La voix avait crié tellement fort que Harry et Angelina sursautèrent. C'était le professeur McGonagall.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend de vous promener ainsi, sans surveillance ?!

-Désolé, professeur, répondirent en chœur Angelina et Harry.

-On cherchait Hermione mais…,tenta d'expliquer Harry.

Le professeur lui coupa la parole.

-Vous deux, suivez-moi au bureau du directeur.

Les deux élèves s'exécutèrent. Tout au long du chemin, Harry se demandait comment Voldemort avait pu entrer avec toutes les précautions qui avaient été prises. Même les dragons s'étaient révélés inefficaces contre la magie noire. C'était Hagrid qui allait être le plus déçu pensa-t-il. Le professeur toqua à la porte et donna le mot de passe. Dumbledore était assis sur son fauteuil le visage sévère ce qui ne lui était pas habituel.

-Asseyez vous, dit-il, et écoutez moi bien.

Harry et Angelina prirent place aux sièges que désignait Dumbledore.

-Harry, reprit Dumbledore, l'heure est grave, Voldemort a réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard. De plus, Dumbledore marqua une légère hésitation,…Hermione a été enlevée.

-Quoi ? ! Hermione ? ! dit Harry

-Malheureusement, c'est la vérité, dit Dumbledore, il y a peu de chances qu'elle soit encore en vie en ce moment…mais rien n'est jamais sûr.

Les deux élèves étaient fort accablés, Hermione, leur meilleure amie avait été enlevée…

Angelina retrouva enfin la parole :

-Professeur, d'après vous, comment Voldemort aurait-il pu entrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

-Je l'ignore, si Voldemort a vraiment retrouvé toute sa puissance, il est fort possible qu'il utilise des procédés de magie noire dont je n'ai pas connaissance.

-On a donc aucune chance de le vaincre…, dit Harry en soupirant.

-Il ne faut pas désespérer Harry. Il y a aussi autre chose que je voudrai te dire : le professeur Rogue a lui aussi disparu, dans la soirée. Il y a de grandes chances pour que Voldemort sois dans le coup.

-Rogue aussi ? ! s'écria Harry

-Oui, dit simplement Dumbledore. Harry, par précaution promet-moi de ne pas sortir de l'enceinte du château.

Harry donna sa parole et put enfin sortir. Il alla rejoindre Ron et lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Curieusement, Ron ne dit pas un mot. Harry jugea que c'était sûrement parce qu'il était trop accablé.

**************************************************************************

Suite à venir…

Reviews please !


	14. Face à Voldemort

Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 14 ! Un de mes préférés ! 

Note aux reviewers : **Alexia Alexandra, caheen :** Merci ! Je continue à mettre la suite !                                       

**                                 Olivier : **Voilà la suite ! J'espère que j'ai pas été trop longue ! 

                                 **laurence : **Merci ! Ron, Mangemort ?! Non…Je ne ferai pas ça…Quoique…ça me donne des idées…Lol

Merci aux reviewers ! Pour être franche, je suis quand même étonnée qu'on mette des reviews pour cette fic ! lol

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 14 

Cette nuit les élèves commencèrent à répandre des rumeurs sur la raison de l'absence de Rogue. Aucune n'était vraiment vraisemblable. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sentiment de culpabilité; si Hermione avait été enlevée c'était indirectement lié à lui. Voldemort ne visait pas Hermione, il se servait d'elle simplement parce qu'elle était la meilleure amie de Harry. Et si jamais elle était…, jamais Harry ne pourrait se le pardonner. Si seulement tout cela n'était pas arrivé…

Finalement, il se dit que ça ne servait à rien de parler qu'avec des si, il fallait qu'il agisse. Mais comment ? Telle était la question. Même Dumbledore ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

Ses minces chances de retrouver Hermione étaient perdues à présent. Il venait juste de remarquer la présence de Ron qui se trouvait devant lui.

-Ah, tu es là, dit Harry. Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-J'aimerai te montrer quelque chose, dit Ron. Ce sera très…amusant.

-Amusant ? Répéta Harry. Je ne crois pas que j'ai le cœur à plaisanter en ce moment.

-Ca ne durera pas longtemps, insista Ron.

-Si tu y tiens…dit Harry en haussant les épaules.

Ron conduisit Harry à l'intérieur de la salle de trophées. Harry se demandait ce qui pouvait y avoir d'amusant.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu voulais me montrer ? Dit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver.

-a, dit Ron. Stupéfix !

Harry n'eu pas le temps de riposter, tout devenait flou autour de lui.

Lorsqu'il retrouva conscience, il n'avait pas encore la force d'ouvrir les yeux et de se relever. Les éléments de cette nuit lui revinrent peu à peu. Ron, son meilleur ami ne pouvait l'avoir trahi pour se mettre au service de Voldemort ! C'était impossible ! Pourtant, il avait vu de ses propres yeux ce qui s'était passé...

Il ne devait sûrement plus être à Poudlard, il sentait l'air frais de l'extérieur et ses mains étaient liées par des cordes très solides. Comment Ron avait-il pu ?

-Potter, dit une voix glaciale, regarde-moi, je sais que tu es réveillé.

Harry reconnu la voix, c'était celle de Voldemort, mais il n'avait nullement envie de regarder l'horrible visage de son pire ennemi.

-Inutile d'insister ou je vais me fâcher.

Harry céda finalement, et regarda à contre cœur Voldemort. Il vit ses deux amis solidement liés par des cordes et un peu plus loin…Rogue. Mais si Ron était attaché avec Hermione là-bas, qui était celui qui lui avait lancé un sort ?

-Un imposteur, dit Voldemort comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Harry.

Comment avait-il pu douter pendant un instant de son ami? songea Harry. 

-Que me voulez-vous au juste ? demanda Harry en rassemblant tout son courage.

-Quelle question ! Te faire souffrir et te tuer bien évidemment !

Plus que de la peur, Harry éprouvait de la haine pour Voldemort. Après tout, c'était celui qui avait tué ses parents, sans compter les milliers de victimes innocentes qu'il avait faites.

-Potter, reprit Voldemort de sa voix aiguë, encore une fois nous nous retrouvons face à face, mais c'est la dernière fois. Bientôt tu auras rejoins tes chers parents.

Harry aurait bien voulu dire quelque chose, mais il avait la gorge nouée. Il jeta un regard en direction de Ron et Hermione, tous les deux avaient l'air pétrifiés de peur. Quant à Rogue, -Harry se demandait bien ce qu'il faisait ici-, il ne cessait de jeter des regards haineux en direction de Voldemort.

-Comme tu peux le voir Harry Potter, j'ai pu prendre tes amis grâce à un piège assez facile, il faut le dire. Quant à Severus, -Voldemort jeta un regard à Rogue qui ne présageait rien de bon-, cet idiot a suivi tes amis, et j'en ai profité pour le prendre aussi.

 Nous avons des choses à nous dire, n'est ce pas Severus ? dit Voldemort avec un sourire cruel.

Rogue se contenta de le regarder avec un regard assassin. Selon Harry, il ne voulait pas entrer dans le jeu de Voldemort.

-Tu ne dis donc rien ? Cela ne te ressemble pas. De toute façon, je sais bien que tu t'es rangé du côté de cet amoureux des Moldus, ce cher Albus…

Mais…tu le regretteras vite, je m'occuperai de toi plus tard. Après le tour…du célèbre Potter, dit Voldemort en étirant un sourire.

-_Expelliarmus ! _dit Voldemort. Celui-ci avait agi si rapidement, que Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir.

Harry ne savait que faire. Après tout que pouvait-il bien faire face à Voldemort ? Lui, il n'était qu'un sorcier de 15 ans. Tandis que Voldemort…le tuerait sans scrupules. Et en plus il était privé de sa baguette magique.

-Quel dommage, que je te l'ai prise, dit Voldemort en faisant tournoyer la baguette magique de Harry entre ses doigts. Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais commettre la même erreur que l'année dernière ?

-Si, vous en avez commise une, dit Harry qui avait retrouvé son courage. Vous avez oublié Dumbledore.

-Ce vieux fou ? dit Voldemort en éclatant de rire. Il ne peut rien faire contre moi…maintenant en tout cas. Que se passerait-il s'il perdait la fidélité de son précieux petit Potter qui est si loin de lui ?

Harry réfléchissait rapidement, dans les circonstances actuelles personne ne pouvait tenter quelque chose contre Voldemort. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire c'était de parler avec Voldemort pour gagner du temps…en espérant que quelqu'un les retrouve à temps. 

-Pourquoi chercher vous à me tuer ? dit Harry avec une rage contenue. Il avait presque posé la question malgré lui. Mais il voulait savoir. Rogue semblait encore plus nerveux qu'avant. 

Voldemort le regarda avec un regard plus cruel que jamais. Pendant quelques minutes il ne répondit rien.

-Doit-on avoir une raison pour tuer ? dit enfin Voldemort. Pour ton cas Harry Potter, c'est différent, j'ai mes raisons. Pour deux raisons je veux te tuer Potter. La première, je ne te la dirais pas, tu n'as pas besoin de la connaître pour l'instant. La deuxième, c'est que tu m'as privé de mon pouvoir alors que tu n'était qu'un bambin. Et puis-une étrange lueur brilla dans ses yeux- tu as quelque chose qui te rend très détestable pour moi. Tu es…comment dire ? Tu es trop…parfait. Toujours à te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas, tout comme ton père d'ailleurs. Bientôt on pourra t'appeler Harry Potter, le justicier !

-Vous vous trompez ! cria Harry qui ne pouvait plus contrôler sa colère. Je ne joue pas les justiciers, comme vous dites, mais c'est vous qui ne recherchez qu'une seule chose…le pouvoir !

-Tais-toi ! dit Voldemort. _Endoloris _!

Harry sentit une douleur, telle qu'il n'en avait jamais connue partout dans son corps. Lorsque Voldemort leva sa baguette, Harry tremblait encore sous l'effet de la douleur.

-Harry, est ce que ça va ? dit Hermione d'une voix faible et inquiète.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il éprouvait une telle haine envers Voldemort qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas le frapper, ce qui aurait été une chose stupide.

-N'as-tu pas encore compris Harry, que l'on ne devait pas parler ainsi au plus grand sorcier du monde, Lord Voldemort ?

-Vous n'êtes pas le plus grand sorcier ! rétorqua Harry.

-Oh vraiment ? Tu crois ? Si tu as survécu jusqu'à maintenant, c'était simplement de la chance, et tu le sais. Je sais ce que tu penses, tu crois que j'ai tué tes parents, mais…le véritable coupable c'est…toi.

-Ne me parlez pas de mes parents devant moi !! hurla Harry. Et puis, je ne comprends vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire !

-Tu comprendras bientôt Potter…lorsque tu auras rejoins tes _chers_ parents, dit Voldemort.

Tout en disant cela, Voldemort sortit de ses longs doigts fins sa baguette magique. Harry sentit que tout était perdu. Rogue serra les poings, il avait visiblement envie d'agir, mais ne pouvait pas. Ron ferma les yeux, on aurait dit qu'il récitait une prière en silence.

-Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie, ne faites pas _ça _! cria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

-Comme c'est émouvant, dit Voldemort d'un ton neutre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous rejoindrez vous aussi bientôt Harry !

-Pourquoi ?! cria Harry. Ils ne vous ont rien fait !

-Mais c'est pour te faire souffrir Potter ! C'est évident, non ? Profites bien de tes dernières secondes ! Adieu Harry Potter!

Harry eut une dernière pensée pour ses parents. Si seulement quelqu'un pouvait venir les aider ! Harry vit le visage de Voldemort le regardant avec un sourire cruel. Cette fois-ci, il allait vraiment mourir…

Avant que Harry ait pu faire le moindre geste Voldemort prononçait déjà l'incantation redoutée.

-_Avada_…, commença Voldemort.

Mais une silhouette venait d'apparaître devant Harry dans un nuage de fumée. Harry ne mit pas longtemps à la reconnaître, c'était…Angelina. Il ne put cacher son étonnement. Que faisait-elle donc ici ? Elle essayait vainement de contrer l'éclat de lumière verte qui sortait de la baguette de Voldemort. Harry lui était consterné, se fâchant contre lui-même de ne pouvoir agir en cet instant crucial. Pendant un court instant, Angelina tourna la tête vers Harry.

-Adieu Harry…et sois fort, dit-elle avec un dernier sourire.

-…Kedavra ! termina Voldemort en m^me temps. En un  instant, le sort frappa de plein fouet Angelina.

-ANGELINA ! NON ! cria Harry en se précipitant vers elle. Réveille-toi ! Ne sois pas…

-Quelle idiote ! dit Voldemort. Elle pensait pouvoir contrôler mon sort !

Harry se sentit submergé par les émotions. Il était très triste, mais en même temps un sentiment de haine l'envahit. Tout se perturbait autour de lui. Pour le protéger, Angelina était morte, tout comme ses parents…Pourquoi est-ce que c'était si injuste ?!

-POURQUOI ?!POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU AS FAIT ___A ?!! hurla Harry_

Un halo de lumière rouge et or l'enveloppa. Il sentit une nouvelle force l'envahir. Toute sa colère, il la dégagea. Les liens qui le maintenait attaché et ceux de ses amis -Rogue aussi- se brisèrent net par une puissance invisible. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, il laissait la haine et la colère régner entre lui et ses amis si bien qu'il n'entendait pas leurs cris. Voldemort paraissait ahuri. 

Harry n'avait plus qu'une seule idée en tête, l'attaquer ou peut-être même le tuer. Harry prit sa baguette que Voldemort avait laissée. Il leva sa baguette, prêt à jeter un sort. Mais Voldemort ne chercha pas à s'enfuir. 

Quelqu'un retint le bras de Harry. C'était Rogue.

-Arrêtez Potter, dit-il d'une voix agacée, vous n'arriverez pas à le tuer. Ce serait une chose stupide. Vous risquerez plutôt de faire une bêtise.

-Lâchez-moi ! cria Harry. C'est à cause de lui que je n'ai même plus de famille !

Mais son regard se détourna de Rogue. Voldemort avait appelé des centaines de Détraqueurs, des milliers peut-être…

-_SPERO PATRONUM ! cria Harry pour faire fuir les Détraqueurs._

Rogue et Harry répétèrent la formule à plusieurs reprises, sans effet. Les Détraqueurs étaient beaucoup trop nombreux et Voldemort gagnait du terrain. Harry sentit la fatigue l'envahir peu à peu, il avait l'impression qu'on le vidait de toutes ses forces.

Puis soudain, tout sombra dans les ténèbres, Harry cru entendre le chant du phénix au loin, ou bien n'était- ce qu'un rêve…

***************************************************************************

Suite très bientôt !! Reviews, please !


	15. Déclaration

Note de l'auteur : On se rapproche de la fin…Plus que deux chapitres !!

Note aux reviewers : **olivier :** Voilà la suite !! Je suis sans cœur ? lol Mais non, c'était nécessaire de faire mourir quelqu'un…Au début j'avais prévu de faire mourir Sirius…Un de mes persos préférés ! lol

                                  **dumbledore :** Lol…J'adore laisser en plein suspense…Ne t'inquiète pas, voilà la suite !

                                  **Emrah Potter :** Merci beaucoup !! Contente que tu aimes !

                                  **juliepotter : **Voilà la suite !! J'espère que tu aimeras !!

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 15

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? demanda une voix inquiète.

-Oui, je crois qu'il a simplement besoin de repos, dit la voix de Dumbledore.

Harry ouvrit lentement ses paupières, il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Si seulement ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Il avait encore envie de dormir, mais sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal que c'était impossible. Harry cligna des yeux et distingua les silhouettes qui l'entouraient. Il y en avait beaucoup et apparemment il était à l'infirmerie.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda Harry d'une voix pâteuse.

-Harry, tu es réveillé ! s'écria Ron.

Maintenant qu'il avait mis ses lunettes, il distinguait plus nettement ceux qui l'entouraient. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Rogue, le professeur McGonagall, Mrs Pomfresh, Dumbledore, Sirius et Lupin.

-Sirius ! Professeur Lupin ! s'exclama Harry. Que faites vous ici ?

-On est venus te voir, dit sombrement Sirius. Est ce que ça va ?

-Ca pourrait aller mieux, marmonna Harry, mais ça va je suis vivant.

Il sentit ses entrailles se nouer en pensant à Angelina.

-Professeur, dit Harry d'une voix faible, nous…ne pouvons rien faire…pour Angelina ?

-Hélas Harry, dit Dumbledore d'un air sombre, même la magie ne peut rien faire pour ramener les morts.

Harry se sentit encore plus accablé.

-Maintenant, j'aimerai bien qu'on m'explique ce qui s'est passé, dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Un silence gêné s'ensuivit.

-Ron, Hermione, sortez s'il vous plaît. Ce que nous avons à dire à Harry est très important, dit Dumbledore d'une voix douce.

Harry regarda Dumbledore d'un air perplexe. Pourquoi Ron et Hermione devaient-ils sortir ?

-Mais nous avons le droit de savoir ! s'indigna Ron

-Harry vous raconteras tout après, s'il le désire, insista Dumbledore.

Ron et Hermione sortirent de l'infirmerie de Poudlard sans un bruit. Dumbledore s'assura que la porte était bien fermée.

-Harry, dit Dumbledore, après que tu te sois évanoui, je suis arrivé avec Rémus et Sirius, et nous avons réussi à faire partir les Détraqueurs.

-Et Voldemort ? demanda Harry

-Voldemort à transplaner mais il reviendra sûrement.

-Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, dit Harry. Comment…

Il n'arrivait pas à terminer sa phrase, le souvenir d'Angelina morte lui nouait la gorge.

-Tu veux savoir comment Angelina t'as trouvé ? dit doucement Dumbledore.

Harry hocha simplement la tête.

-Je pense qu'elle a dû repérer instinctivement te présence quand Voldemort a voulu te tuer. 

-Il y a encore beaucoup de questions que je voudrais vous posez, dit Harry.

-Pose-les, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire, je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de tout savoir.

-Je…j'ai entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix, dit Harry. Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Cette fois, ce fut Sirius qui répondit.

-C'est l'association des forces de plusieurs sorciers et c'est sûrement la seule manière pour vaincre Voldemort.

-Donc il existe un moyen pour vaincre Voldemort, dit Harry

-Oui, répondit simplement Sirius

Harry ne savait pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que Sirius lui cachait quelque chose.

-J'ai appris que Voldemort voulait que ma mère devienne un Mangemort, est-ce que je pourrai savoir pourquoi ?

Tout le monde regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds, ce dernier se sentit gêné.

-Je me demande vraiment comment tu le sait, peu de gens sont au courant, dit Dumbledore étonné. Peu importe comment tu l'as appris, Voldemort voulais que ta mère devienne un Mangemort, pour…lancer une sorte de maléfice sur toi.

-Pour lancer un maléfice sur moi ? dit Harry interloqué.

-Oui, continua Dumbledore, Voldemort savait qu'un nouveau Potter allait naître, et il avait trouvé ce moyen pour…que la force qui dort en toi ne se réveille jamais.

-La force qui dort en moi ? répéta Harry

-Oui Harry, ta puissance, la force de Gryffondor. Harry, tu es…l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Je suis quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu Harry, tu es l'héritier de Gryffondor, toi plus l'Ordre du Phénix, notre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort.

Dumbledore se moquait-il de lui ? Non, Dumbledore ne plaisantait pas avec ce genre de chose. Harry eut l'impression que tout était devenu plus clair dans son esprit : Voldemort était l'héritier de Serpentard et voulait le tuer lui, car il était l'héritier de Gryffondor !

-Je ne comprends pas, dit Harry en secouant la tête, si je suis réellement votre seule chance de vaincre Voldemort, comment…comment se fait-il que vous ne m'aviez jamais rien dit…avant ?

-Parce que vous manquez de maturité Potter, dit Rogue d'un ton glacial. Jamais vous ne parviendrez à maîtriser correctement la puissance de Gryffondor.

-Harry y arrivera, j'en suis sûr, répliqua Sirius.

-Même si je manque de maturité, dit Harry, vous auriez pu quand même me le dire non ?

-Tu étais beaucoup trop jeune, Harry, dit Dumbledore de sa voix douce.

-Mais la vérité est plus importante ! rétorqua Harry. Maintenant je sais que Voldemort veut me tuer parce que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor et à cause de ça mes parents sont morts ! Angelina est mort à ma place car je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Tout ça parce que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Des centaines de gens sont mortes à cause de Voldemort ! Si même en tant qu'héritier je ne peut rien faire, à quoi ça sert ?! cria Harry en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-Harry, restez là ! dit Lupin

-Laisse le, Rémus, dit Dumbledore d'une voix calme, il a besoin d'un moment de réflexion.

Harry claqua la porte de l'infirmerie et se dirigea vers le couloir. On ne lui avait jamais rien dit…Personne…

Alors si ses parents étaient morts c'était un peu par sa faute ? Parce qu'ils voulaient le protéger ? Tout comme Angelina ?

-Harry ! dit Ron en se précipitant à sa rencontre. Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont dit ?

-Rien de spécial…, marmonna Harry

-Rien de spécial ? répéta Ron en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant tu fais une de ces têtes…Tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien me dire ?

-S'il te plaît Ron, j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

-Si tu veux, dit Ron en haussant les épaules et il s'éloigna.

Harry continua son chemin, il ne savait pas trop où aller. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, c'était Hermione.

-Harry, ça va ? demanda t-elle

-Ca va très bien, répondit Harry d'une voix agacée.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Harry ne répondit rien, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler.

-Harry, pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète.

-Ecoute Hermione, dit Harry d'un ton plus fort qu'il ne l'avait souhaité, tu veux bien me laisser tranquille ? Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur à discuter.

-Très bien. Comme tu voudras. Mais Harry, si je me fais tellement de soucis pour toi, c'est parce que…je t'aime. Beaucoup plus qu'un ami. Cette nuit en repensant à tous les évènements, je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas Viktor que j'aimais, mais…toi, Harry.

Harry regarda Hermione d'un air interloqué. Etait-ce une blague ? Non, ça n'en avait pas l'air.

-Hermione…, commença Harry, mal à l'aise.

Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter un mot, Hermione était partie en courant. Harry venait d'apercevoir à quelques mètres de lui…Ron.

***************************************************************************

Suite très bientôt…

Reviews, please !


	16. Dispute

Note de l'auteur : Plus qu'un chapitre et c'est la fin ! Quand je relis mon histoire, je me dis qu'en un an, j'ai quand même pas mal changé de style !! lol

Ca m'énerve, en ce moment, j'ai de la misère à continuer mes autres histoires…M'enfin, voilà la suite !!

Note aux reviewers : **juliepotter :** Voilà la suite et les réponses à tes questions !

                                 **Olivier :** Merci ! C'est marrant, dans cette fic tu plains Harry et dans une autre tu plains Ron ! lol J'espère que j'ai mis assez rapidement la suite !

                                 **Fleur :** La suite des mes autres fics, quand je serais satisfaite de ce que j'ai écrit ! lol Parce que pour l'instant je dois recommencer un chapitre ! 

                                 **Elsa :** Merci beaucoup !! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 16

-Ron ? Tu étais là ? dit Harry gêné

-Alors comme ça c'est toi qu'Hermione aime, dit Ron d'un air sombre. C'était évident, bien sûr, le célèbre Harry Potter…Le grand Attrapeur au Quidditch…Le bon, le beau, le grand Harry Potter…Comment est-ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide pour ne pas le savoir ?!

-Ron…, commença Harry, mais il fut interrompu par Ron.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est _toujours à toi que tout revient ?!_

Harry était au sommet de la surprise. C'était comme si on lui avait jeté un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Jamais…Jamais Ron ne lui avait parlé ainsi…Harry eut soudain l'impression qu'un éclair venait d'illuminer son cerveau :

Ron…aimait Hermione…

Même si Ron se disputait souvent avec Hermione, c'était elle qu'il aimait…et Hermione l'aimait, lui…

Comment se fait-il qu'il n'y avait jamais songé auparavant ?

C'est vrai, il ne s'était jamais posé ce genre de question mais quand même…Hermione, elle devait avoir deviné, même s'il n'en était pas très sûr…

-Ron, dit Harry d'une voix placide, je comprends que tu m'en veuilles pour Hermione. Mais crois-tu sincèrement que j'ai voulu…être célèbre ?! Qu'est ce que ça m'a apporté ? Rien ! Mes parents sont morts…Tu crois que ça m'amuse de me dire chaque année que j'ai de la chance d'être encore vivant ?! D'être le pire ennemi de Lord Voldemort ?! Tu crois que ça ne me fait rien d'avoir vu de mes propres yeux Angelina se sacrifier pour moi ?!

Je vais te dire ce que je viens d'apprendre : que je suis l'héritier de Gryffondor ! Et qu'en plus de ça, je ne peut rien faire pour que Voldemort cesse de faire des centaines de victimes innocentes !

Harry s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre son souffle, il regarda le visage horrifié de Ron.

-Et maintenant mon meilleur ami est jaloux de moi…

 Tu sais Ron, je donnerai vraiment tout ce que j'ai pour mener une vie normale comme toi. Avoir des parents, des frères et sœurs, ne pas risquer ma vie chaque année…

Franchement Ron, tu me déçois, je croyais que tu avais compris ce que je ressens…, dit Harry d'un air navré en hochant la tête.

Il laissa Ron seul, et se dirigea vers les dortoirs. Il n'avait pas sommeil, mais il avait encore besoin de plonger dans ses pensées. Il ouvrit la porte, il n'y avait personne. Tant mieux, il pourra être tranquille. Il s'allongea sur son lit, sous sa couette. Si seulement il pouvait tout oublier, se lancer un petit sort d'Amnésie, par exemple…

Mais ça ne résoudra rien…  On toqua à la porte.

-Harry ? Tu dors ? dit la voix de Sirius.

-Non, Sirius.

-Ah, tant mieux, je voulais te parler. Tu sais, dit Sirius d'un air embarrassé, si Dumbledore ne t'as jamais dit que tu étais l'héritier de Gryffondor, c'est parce qu'il voulait…que tu mènes une vie normale.

-Quand tout le monde te regarde avec des yeux ronds en montrant ta cicatrice du doigt, et quand tu te retrouve pratiquement chaque année avec Voldemort…, désolé, mais je n'appelle pas ça une vie normale…,dit Harry avec une pointe de sarcasme. 

-Harry, dit Sirius en soupirant, je voulais dire que tu n'aies pas trop de responsabilités, que tu ne te sentes pas coupable…

-Mais tout le monde crois que je vais vaincre Voldemort ! Et si je n'y arrivais pas ?! Je…je n'ai que quinze ans moi, Sirius ! A mon âge, je ne devrai pas me préoccuper de ça !

Harry se mit alors à tout raconter : Hermione qui lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait, alors que lui avait toujours cru que c'était de l'amitié Ron qui était jaloux, Ron qui ne le comprenait pas sa sensation de culpabilité envers ses parents et Angelina…

Sirius regarda Harry avec inquiétude, il l'avait laissé parlé jusqu'au bout sans interruption. 

Mais cette fois, il prit la parole :

-Il faut que tu comprenne Harry que tu n'es pas responsable de la mort d'Angelina et ni de celle de tes parents. Elle connaissait les conséquences de son acte et que cela briserait le maléfice que Voldemort t'as lancé. C'est parce qu'elle t'aimait beaucoup Harry qu'elle a agit ainsi. Je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas voulu que tu te sentes coupable.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Maintenant explique-moi un peu plus en détail ce qu'est l'Ordre du Phénix.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina.

-Eh bien, en fait, comme je te l'ai dit, l'Ordre comprend plusieurs sorciers, mais il faut ajouter l'élu du phénix. C'est à dire toi, l'héritier de Gryffondor. En passant comment as-tu su que ta 

mère était une Mangemorte ? demanda Sirius d'un air perplexe.

-Le fantôme de Cédric est venu me parler et m'a tout expliqué, sauf que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor.

-Diggory est venu te parler ?! dit Sirius avec des yeux ronds. 

Harry acquiesça.  

-Tu m'impressionnera toujours ! Au fait, en venant te voir, j'ai vu Ron…

-Ne me parle pas de Ron !

-Il avait l'air vraiment accablé, je crois qu'il a compris maintenant…Tu devrais aller lui parler. Ah, oui ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Dumbledore aimerait que tu passes à son bureau. Bon je te laisse.

Sirius referma doucement la porte derrière lui.

***************************************************************************

Suite très bientôt !


	17. Retour à la case départ

Note de l'auteur : *roulements de tambours* Dernier chapitre de cette histoire !! J'espère que vous allez aimé !! Ah, et je vous préviens je ne ferai pas de suite ! lol J'ai déjà d'autres histoires à m'occuper ! 

Note aux reviewers : **juliepotter :** merci beaucoup !! Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira !!

                                  **mister-master : **Merci !!

                                  **Elsa :** Ca fait très plaisir !! J'espère que la fin ne te décevra pas trop !!

                                  **Olivier : **Mouais, tout est à peu près arrangé, enfin, tu verras !

                                  **Crockdur : **Merci !! Et pour Harry et Hermione…eh ben…C'est très probable…

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

***************************************************************************

Chapitre 17

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Il faisait déjà nuit noire, il était resté tellement de temps avec Voldemort…

Harry toqua à la porte, à présent, il regrettait de s'être laissé emporté dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Après tout, s'il était l'héritier de Gryffondor, son destin était de vaincre Voldemort…, s'il ne se faisait pas tuer…

Harry chassa cette sombre pensée de sa tête.

-Entrez, dit la voix douce de Dumbledore. Assieds-toi Harry, dit-il en le voyant, je t'attendais.

Harry s'assit dans le siège que lui désignait Dumbledore. Cette année, il était allé de nombreuses fois dans le bureau de Dumbledore…

-Harry, dit Dumbledore, j'espère que tu me pardonnes de t'avoir rien dit, je pensais que c'était la meilleure solution.

-Oui, professeur, dit Harry d'un air gêné, je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à être désolé, je comprends que tu aies réagi ainsi, dit-il en souriant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes.

-Professeur, à votre avis, comment pourrions nous vaincre Voldemort ? demanda Harry

-Hum, bonne question, j'aimerasi ne pas devoir recourir à la force. Si seulement nous pouvions réveiller le peu d'humain qu'il reste encore en lui. Peut-être par l'amour de sa mère qu'il n'a jamais eu…

Harry ne comprenait pas comment est ce qu'on pouvait vaincre Voldemort sans avoir recours à la force.

-Autrement, continua Dumbledore, nous devrons rétablir l'Ordre du Phénix, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es là, Harry. Nous aurions peut-être aussi besoin de l'aide des géants, ça dépendra d'Hagrid.

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

-Heu, professeur…j'aimerais vous demander quelque chose. Je me demandais si vous ne sauriez pas…heu…comment faire pour que Rita Skeeter…cesse de me harceler ? demanda Harry en hésitant.

-Ah, je vois, dit Dumbledore en esquissant un sourire. Tu sais Harry, je crois qu'on ne peut rien faire pour l'empêcher d'écrire ses articles…hum…un peu exagérés. Ignore-la simplement. Je pense qu'elle finira bien par s'en lasser. Tu peux sortir Harry, te préparer pour le banquet de fin d'année.

Harry sortit doucement de la pièce. Mais Harry ne pensait pas au banquet, quelque chose 

d'autre le préoccupait en ce moment. Voyons voir, où pouvait-il être seul, sans être dérangé ? Pas aux dortoirs, Ron devait y être maintenant. Harry n'avait pas encore envie de le voir. Finalement, Harry décida d'aller à la salle commune. Tout le monde devait être aux dortoirs. Comme il l'avait prévu, la salle était vide. Il prit une chaise et s'assit tranquillement.

Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. a l'avait surprit, beaucoup même. L'aimait-elle…simplement parce qu'il était célèbre ?

Non…non, Hermione n'était pas comme ça. Mais alors, lui, comment la voyait-il ? Comme une amie ? Plus qu'une amie ?

Il ne savait pas vraiment…

Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait pour Hermione était quand même différent de celui qu'il éprouvait pour Cho. Mais…c'était aussi un peu différent de l'amitié qu'il portait à Ron. 

Et Ron…

Justement, celui-ci allait à sa rencontre. Ron avait l'air vraiment mal à l'aise.

-Ah, heu, Ron, je…, commença Harry. Mais Ron lui coupa la parole.

-Oh Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?! Je t'ai cherché partout ! Enfin, bref…Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je ne pensais vraiment pas ce que je disais. Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, et puis je…

-C'est bon, coupa Harry, gêné ? Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de te faire culpabiliser. Tu me pardonnes ?

-Evidemment ! Qu'est ce tu crois ? C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire ça !

Harry eut un sourire.

-Heu, Harry, tu sais, je viens de voir Hermione, et heu, elle avait l'air profondément bouleversée que nous nous soyons disputés à cause d'elle, dit Ron en hésitant.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler ? demanda Harry.

-Non, je ne pense pas. Je crois plutôt qu'elle a besoin de temps, tu sais. Avec tous les évènements qui se sont passés dernièrement.

Harry sentit son estomac se contracter en pensant à ce qu'Hermione lui avait dit.

-Oui, je suis d'accord. N'empêche que ça fera un vide sans elle. Bon, et si nous allions au banquet ?

Ron acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Harry et Ron se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Des draperies noires étaient accrochées au mur, pour rendre hommage à Angelina. Harry eut un pincement au cœur, cela lui rappelait trop ce qui c'était passé l'année précédente avec Cédric. Ils allèrent à leur table prendre place. Dumbledore se leva.

-Cette année, dit-il, Voldemort a encore fait de nombreuses victimes innocentes, et entres autres Angelina Walker. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de vous lever et de porter un toast en son honneur.

Dans un bruissement de chaises, les élèves se mirent debout et levèrent leur verres.

-Je vous rappelle que même si Voldemort a changé la vie de beaucoup d'entre vous, il faut que vous continuiez à vivre normalement. J'ai juste une dernière chose à vous dire, avant d'entamer ce festin, qui ne concerne pas Voldemort, c'est que le professeur Rochel restera l'année prochaine pour les Défenses contre les forces du Mal, termina Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry avait fini de préparer ses bagages, il était allé voir les résultats des BUSES. Lui et Ron l'avaient réussi. Et Hermione l'avait évidemment passé avec succès.

Harry et Ron attendaient les diligences qui devaient les ramener à la gare de Pré-au-lard.

-Harry ! Ron ! Je dois vous parlez ! dit une voix derrière eux.

Harry se retourna étonné, c'était Hermione. Avant qu'il n'ait pu dire un mot, elle commença à parler.

-Je suis franchement désolée qu'à cause de moi vous vous étiez disputés tous les deux. Je suis 

contente que ça aille mieux. Mais…mais je pense que je n'aurai rien dû dire. J'ai bien réfléchi, et je vous demande si on ne pourrait pas rester ensemble, comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Comme…avant ?

Harry savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme s'ils avaient tout oublié. Cette situation le mettait lui aussi mal à l'aise.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Ron, je vais essayer.

-Moi aussi, dit Harry après un moment de silence.

Les diligences arrivaient en direction du château. Harry pensait à Sirius. Peut-être qu'il pourrait aller le voir chez Mrs Figg ?

Le voyage du retour à la gare, se passa pour une fois sans embrouilles avec Malefoy. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient encore réussi à trouver un compartiment libre.

-Dommage qu'on n'ait pas gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, dit Ron pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Oui, dit Harry avec un soupir, on aurait peut-être pu gagner si le match n'avait pas été annulé.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à trouver des sujets de conversation. C'était dur de faire comme s'ils avaient tout oublié. On avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'ils se rencontraient.

-Ah, les garçons, j'ai oublié de vous dire que j'ai décidé d'arrêter d'être préfète.

-Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

-Oui, dit Hermione en esquissant un sourire. Par contre, je continue la S.A.L.E.

-Attends, dit Ron, mais…pourquoi ? Tu es une excellente préfète, non ?

-Et t'as toujours voulu en être une ! s'exclama Harry.

-Oui je sais. Mais j'avais continué, je serais souvent obligée de nous enlever des points. Avec toutes les bêtises que vous faites.

-Oh, cette année, on a pratiquement pas enfreint le règlement, dit Ron.

-Oui, dit Hermione d'un ton pas convaincu, on peut voir les choses comme ça.

Pendant le reste du trajet, il firent plusieurs batailles explosives et discutèrent. Ron avait décidé d'essayer d'inviter Harry pendant les vacances.

Chargés de leurs bagages, ils descendirent sur la voie 9 ¾.

-Allez, à bientôt Harry ! dit Ron.

-A l'année prochaine ! dit Hermione.

-Oui, passez de bonnes vacances ! dit Harry en s'efforçant de sourire.

Harry savait pertinemment que même si Hermione leur avait dit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, rien ne pouvait plus être comme avant, maintenant qu'il connaissait les sentiments d'Hermione. Tout en se dirigeant vers la voiture des Dursley, Harry pris conscience qu'un sentiment bizarre l'envahissait.

C'était une impression étrange…

Indéfinissable…

Quelque chose de nouveau pour lui…

***************************************************************************

Voilà la fin ! Bon j'espère que vous avez deviné de quoi Harry parlait à la fin…Autrement je suis vraiment nulle pour donner des indices ! lol

L'histoire s'arrête là…Un peu bizarrement je sais…

Reviews, please !


End file.
